Grand Draconian Warrior
by Drakoa
Summary: One day someone requested Natsu, but little did he know that this will change his life for ever. Natsu's new path is full of adventures, New friends, and love. but with war right around the corner, he struggles to protect everyone he loves.
1. Chapter 1 Special request

**J** **ust so you know this is my first story so, sorry if it's bad. and if there's any problems please tell me and I will try to fix them. Also this takes place after the tarutaros arc. And Natsu did not go on his one year training trip. plus igneel never died and acnologia never lost an arm. Anyways to the story!**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking _\-- 'War, war never changes.'_

Spell -- " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

"I'm booreed Mira!" Natsu moaned out lazily, After thinking for a bit Mira suggested.

"Why don't you do a job?" After hearing this Natsu sat up lazily and looked at her.

"Because Lucy's doing a mission with Levy, something about decoding. and Happy left with Charla and Wendy on some job, Erza and Gray are on a mission to! so there's no one to do a job with! so what am supposed to do Mira?"

"Well then why don't you go train?" Mira replied. "But that's boring!" Natsu exclaimed.

He sat there a little while longer before he got up. As he was about to leave the guild Makorov called for him. "Natsu come to my office now!" Natsu turned around and slowly went towards the guild masters office. trying to stall for as long as possible creating small talk with every one near him. They snickered as he went to Makorovs office and entered.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" He held up he's hands defensively. "Natsu you're not in trouble. I have a special request for you." Makorov insisted.

Natsu suddenly interested asked him what is it about.

Makorov held up a flyer, and handed it to him. "Natsu this is a very dangerous job, it is up to you to if you want to do it."

Suddenly very interested Natsu replied as fast as he could. "Of course I want to do it!"

Natsu stood up, and was about to leave when a large hand stopped him. "Natsu you didn't even read the flyer!" Makorov scolded.

"I don't need to!" he complained. "Natsu this is considered a S-class job, there has been sightings of dragon like creatures, and whenever someone went to investigate they never returned. So they requested you, Since you're a dragon slayer." Natsu was even more tempted to go now.

"Then of course I'm gonna do it! it could be igneel!" he then turned around and bolted out the room. Makorov sighed as he massaged his temples. "That boy better be in one piece when he comes back..."

Walking down the stairs Mira approached him with a smile. "What did master call you for?" She inquired, Natsu turned towards Mira answering her. "He said someone requested me. And it was a S-class job!" Natsu replied excitedly.

Mira frowned, worried that he was going on his first S-class job. She asked him what it was about "What did they want fro- oh he already left."

She sweat dropped before returning to her bar maid duties.

 **ONE WEEK LATER** :

Natsu Had arrived at Blue Oak Town after a week. He would of arrived sooner. But he chose to walk instead of using any sort of transportation. He turned green just thinking of it.

"Finally I'm here! now i just need to find this old man." After walking for a little while. Some people noticed the guild mark on his shoulder, there was some whispering among the crowd until one of them approached him. "You wouldn't happen to be the Salamander, would you?" One of the towns people asked.

"Yeah that's me!" Natsu replied cheerfully, The person looked suprised and genuinely happy. "Then please follow me I'll take you to the mayor." She offered kindly. which Natsu graciously accepted. Since he was lost.

After walking for some time they arrived at the town hall. A massive estate was what stood in front of Natsu. He gulped before entering the large building. He walked around lost searching for the mayor with no luck. Until an old man noticed the guild mark on his right shoulder. He approached who he assumed was a mage. "You wouldn't happen to be here regarding the problems up in the mountains would you?" He questioned. Natsu quickly answered confirming that he was here for that reason. The old man requested that Natsu follow him to the mayors office. In which Natsu complied, following him for bit. The old man suddenly stopped he pointed to the large doors. "The mayor is in there."

Natsu said his thanks.

Pushing the doors open He entered. Immediately he noticed the fancy atmosphere.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel! please sit." Natsu looked at the far end of the room noticing a man sitting behind a desk. With stacks of paperwork.

After Natsu sat down, the old man continued. "My name is Hiroto Keisuke, the reason i requested you is because there has been sightings of dragon like creatures north of here near the mountains. We are normally a very peaceful town. But people have been going missing whenever they went near the mountains." He explained before continuing.

"That's why we requested you since you're a dragon slayer. we are willing to pay 3,000,000 jewels if you can slay the beasts that have been terrorizing us."

Natsu pondered for a bit before deciding what to do.

"I'll do it, but first you must let me try to reason with them. If they do not listen then I will slay them. deal?"

Hiroto was a little surprised but quickly agreed.

"Deal, now that that's over you can sleep in one of the guest rooms. My butler will guide you there. And if you're hungry he will also lead you to the dining room. now you may leave."

With that being said Natsu got up and left. No longer surrounded by the fancy atmosphere.

He quickly found the butler, to ask him to lead him to the dining room. his sandals clacking loudly against the polished wood. As he walked through the halls. He arrived at the dining room moments later. His mouth watered as he looked at the feast before him in pure astonishment. He immediately started eating up a fortune, eating every thing near him. soon after, there was not a single morsel left. Now completely full he was guided to his room.

"Oh man that was some good food!" Natsu declared cheerfully. He looked around his room. A golden hue coated everything telling him it was nearing night.

"Guess I should get some sleep since I got a big day ahead of me!" He yawned tiredly. He walked towards the bed, taking off his clothes, except for his scarf and boxers.

He jumped on the bed, bouncing slightly before coming to a stop. His breathing slowed and and his eyes fluttered shut. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Woah where am i?" Natsu said after looking around. He realized he was no longer in his room. but in volcanic area.

"You are in your mind Natsu." Replied a deep gravely voice

"My mind? but why am I here?" There was a slight pause before the voice answered

"You are here so I can warn you of what awaits you. their will be a foe with great strength of such proportion that not even you could defeat. Although you have the potential to beat him. but to bring out your true strength you must train. I'll be waiting for you, and when you find me. You will meet the people who will train you."

Slowly every thing started to crumble. "Wait! Who are you?" Natsu shouted, he was met with silence. The world around him began to change. Morphing into something different.

Natsu woke up slightly confused but well rested. after doing his morning work out and stretches he quickly got dressed and left the room and went strait to the dining room. walking down the halls following the scent of food. he eventually made it to the dining room.

While eating he pondered on his dream deciding that it was most likely real. he intended to find those people who will train him to become stronger but until then he needed his food.

Half an hour later after eating, he left. He opened the double doors, breathing in the fresh air. He started looking for a store, to buy some supplies.

After walking around for a little while he found the general store.

Once he entered he bought some supplies and a souvenir. Thanking the store for there business. he left and started to head north. talking to some people on they way of course.

After walking for a few hours, Natsu Left the town. Entering a forest with towering trees.

He started walking through the forest quietly, leafs crunching under his sandals. He admiring the peaceful area. the large trees that stood over a hundred feet tall.

Most people assumed he wouldn't injoy things like this. While normally he wouldn't. He would do this occasionally to clear his mind.

Hours later he was finally nearing his destination. He could see the base of the mountain a few miles away.

While walking Natsu smelt something peculiar, a very strong smell.

It resembled a forest fire mixed with an earthy like scent, but there was a faint scent of...blood.

Immediately he went to investigate the scent. After running toward the scent for a few minutes he heard a faint noise that resembled crying.

Whats that? He questioned himself. When he came to a conclusion he started running even faster.

"It sounds like an animal crying!" He exclaimed.

He arrived at part of the mountain that looked like there was a rock slide. The reasons he thought this was because of the large pile of rocks and boulders.

Apon closer inspection he noticed the pile was the source of the crying. He scrambled to the rock pile, immediately beginning to dig. Tossing the boulders aside like they where nothing.

"Hold on just a few more minutes!"

Finally after digging for a little bit longer he noticed what appeared to be a red scaly wing.

"What the heck?"

Deciding to try an pull on the wing to see if he can pull out the creature. he fell back once he managed to get the creature free.

There it was, right in front of him. A small dragonling, slightly bigger then happy. with bright red scales and two short horns protruding out of its head, with small yellow scales on it's belly. and dark brown eyes with a jagged scar on his left eye.

"Woah!" Natsu yelled in shock at the creature.

The creature slowly approaching him, as he slowly turns his head to the right. almost looking sort of curious.

The dragonling stopped right in front of him. sniffing him, he suddenly leaped towards him. Startled Natsu was about to attack. but when he noticed the dragonling land right in front of him and start to rub his body on his. almost in a affectionate way, he slowly reached out towards the dragonling petting it.

The dragonling reacted almost instantly, making a purring like sound.

After petting it for a few minutes he stopped. He got up and turned away and was about leave, when he noticed the little dragon follow him, slightly limping.

"Poor little guy, all alone and hurt in the middle of no where. I guess you can follow me for now." He said worried that the little creature would bleed out.

After setting up camp he tried to heal the little guy to the best of his ability. At first he resisted but eventually he gave in. the dragonling now bandaged up and wearing a splint on his left hind leg.

Yawning he decided to go to sleep, after taking off his pack and sleeping bag. he went to sleep. Along with the little dragon.

"Ahhh! I slept like a rock." He sat up and yawned loudly before getting up and stretching his stomach growled loudly.

"I'm starving! Guess I better eat." He went to grab his pack to get some food.

Only to see all of his food gone and his pack torn apart.

"What the heck?! Who could of done this?" He shouted out. Scaring the birds away. But then he remembered the little dragon he found yesterday, " _That little rascal probably ate all of my food!"_

Sighing he started to look for a place to fish. He searched his surroundings before finding a pond with fish swimming around in it. He stood near it before preparing a spell.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

He Directed the spell at the water, making it boil. Eventually he stopped the attack, some fish began to slowly float to the top.

 _"Finely some grub!"_

After eating he continued to the mountains.

 ** _{End}_**

 **Well that's the first chapter! XD Hope you enjoyed it! also I got some inspiration from** **Digemsmacks story**

 **'Master Dragneel' it's by far my favorite story!** **so go check it out** **for pure awesome-ness!**


	2. Chapter 2 New scars

**Here's the next chapter! :D hope you guys like it! I'll try my best to not make any mistakes! Let me know if did though. Anyways to the story! :3**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- ' _War, war never changes._ '

Spell -- " **FIRE DRAGON IRON** **FIST**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

Natsu sighed tiredly, he had just arrived at the base of the mountain named

Mt. Draconian, he was no longer surrounded by towering trees. instead there was massive boulders. He almost got there with no problems. But not before a little dragon ate all his food

Returning his attention back to the mountain. He noticed the mountain started off easily enough. Until he looked higher and noticed it got extremely steep. He sighed, all ready regretting the job. But it was againts his nature to lave a job unfinished. so he started to sniff around to see if he could catch the scent of a dragon.

He eventually found a weird scent, taking a strong wiff to determine where it's coming from. He started climbing the mountain so he could follow the scent to see where it would lead him to.

"Huh it smells really weird, it's like a slight iron like scent mixed with an strong earthy rain forest...It's probably a dragon!"

Natsu thought aloud.

He trudged up the mountain slowly until he was forced to climb. he had been at it for hours, yet he was only a quarter of the way up, and not even close to the weird scent.

After some more time of climbing up the Mountain it was already two in the afternoon and he had managed to make it up a half the way there. But it was a complete bore so far. on the way up he had found absolutely no enemies. At this point he was willing to do anything for entertainment. He hoped that whatever the scent is coming from, it was something he could fight.

Speaking of which he could tell he was coming near where the scent was coming from. He finally managed to make it to a huge clearing. where the scent was coming from.

' _I can't wait to fight the dragon! after i beat the dragon I'll try to ask him about igneel! hopefully he'll till me where igneel is...then i'll find igneel and beat the crap out of him for leaving me...but..what if he's dead?...i need to stop thinking about stuff like that! I need to stay positive! after all i doubt anyone could defeat Igneel! he isn't the king of fi-'_

Suddenly Natsu was interrupted by a loud roar. He immediately whipping his head towards the direction. he saw a large torrent of lighting headed his way. He narrowly dodged the attack by jumping out of the way, a huge explosion followed right after. he tried to cover his face to protect it from the debris, he got up after the explosion stopped.

He followed the direction of where the roar had come from to see a draconic creature flying above the ground. it was the size of two elephants, it had dark yellow scales with small white scale on it's belly, and small horns protruding out of its back all the way down to the tip of it's tail.

Natsu immediately knew it was a wyvern. He didn't know to much about other draconic races other then the dragons, but he did know the basics of them, there is four races of draconic kind.

The dragons which are the strongest and largest

The wyrms which are the second strongest and second biggest.

The drakes which are the third strongest and third smallest.

The wyverns which are the forth strongest and third biggest.

The wyvern began to charge another breath attack, so Natsu took this as an opportunity to use his own spell.

" **FIRE** **DRAGON ROAR!** "

The two spells raced towards each other in a split second. When they collided, a shock wave was created. Ripping apart the earth, and throwing the boulders aside. The two torrents of flames and lighting stood in a stand still. Neither side letting up, until Natsu began to force the lighting back slowly.

Until it was just a few feet away from the wyvern. The flame began scorching the wyvern from how close it was.

 ** _'How could this human be pushing my lighting back!?'_**

The wyvern tried desperately to stop the flames from reaching him. But to no avail, the raging inferno collided with the wyvern snuffing out the lighting.

A massive explosion blew back Natsu, and knocked the wyvern out of the sky. It landed on the ground with a great thud.

The wyvern screeched loudly furious that it was over powered. The wyvern got up slowly from the massive crater.

Once it was up right It launched towards Natsu. Suprised, and tired from the magic battle. He couldn't dodge.

The wind was knocked out of him as he was thrown back. He hit the ground rolling and tumbling. Until he hit the mountain, in printing himself in it.

He ripped himself from the mountain, with some minor injury. Other wise fine.

He started running towards the wyvern. When he was close enough he cast his own spell

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"**

Natsu took one final leap covering the distance between them instantly. He hit the wyvern directly in chest, cracking a few ribs before sending the wyvern tumbling.

Before the wyvern could recover Natsu attacked again.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Natsu inhaled deeply, before a huge torrent of flame spewed out of Natsu's mouth. Towards the wyvern at lighting speed.

The lighting wyvern had no other option then to try to block the attack since he was still recovering from the last attack.

Standing up he crossed his wings in front of him. Sparks flew off his wings before he bellowed.

" **LIGHTING WYVERN STATIC SHIELD!"**

A dome appeared around the wyvern made of electricity, the flames impacted the shield making it crack slightly from the pressure. But the dome had withstood the attack as the flames died down slowly.

Natsu panted heavily before lighting both hands on fire and charging towards the wyvern.

The wyvern began to flap his wings, blowing gusts of wind. Once he was high enough he he dived towards Natsu in an attempt to bite him in half.

Natsu evaded the attack just barely with a small cut on is left arm.

 **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

With his fist on fire he thrust it towards the wyvern hitting him on the right wing. The wyvern growled angrily before flying away from Natsu then diving down towards him again. Swiping his long claws towards Natsu in hope to shred him to pieces. Seeing this he attempted to evade out of the way by jumping back but he was to slow as the claws left a nasty gash on Natsu's right arm.

Natsu grunted in pain as his wound started to bleed profusely, so Natsu did the only thing he could. He ripped of a piece of his vest and rapped it around the wound. Now infuriated he charged towards the wyvern who was flying high again to prepare for another nose dive.

" **FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS FLAME** **BLADE!"**

Brilliant red flames danced around Natsu, as pure magic swirled around him. He launched towards the wyvern as red flames gathered on his hands.

Two long whips of flames extended from his hands. Fire bursted out of his elbows slowly spinning him until he was a blur of flames.

The wyvern completely depleted of magic. Crossed his wings in front of him. Once the flames touched the wings. It immediately tore apart his wings. And ripped off his scales. He screeched in agonizing pain. The barrage of flames kept strong for a few more seconds before ending abruptly.

The wyvern fell from the sky completely defeated. When the wyvern hit the ground a dust cloud rose up from impact. Natsu landed on a nearby rock, completely exhausted of magic.

As he caught his breath the dust began to settle. Revealing the wyvern defeated and bloodied on the ground.

He got off from the Boulder and limped over to wyvern. He stood over the crater in which the wyvern lied. He praised the wyvern for his fight prowess.

"You where a great opponent I'll give you that." Natsu chuckled before continuing. "I could of lost to be honest. I'm barely standing as it is."

With the battle finely over Natsu rested for a hour. When it was nearly night he dug a hole and buried the wyvern.

Giving him a half decent funeral.

The sun had set, giving the atmosphere a golden glow as Natsu set up camp.

When he finished he walked over to a cliff and sat down staring into the sun set. His dragon eyes prevented the sun from blinding him. So he could stare into the sun forever and never go blind.

' _I wonder if I'll ever find igneel.. It's already been year's and I've searched half of ishgar. Yet not a single trace of him... But I wonder who that guy was in my dream? And if it meant anything. guess I'll just have to find out for my self.'_

The final rays of sunshine had raced across across the sky. Only a few minutes had passed and the moon had already risen. Enveloping everything with a cool glow.

Getting up from the cliff. He headed over to his bed roll. Once he was comfortable he drifted off to sleep.

 ** _{Middle}_**

Peaking a eye open. All he could see was darkness. But that was asides the point. As he could hear some rustling nearby.

He slowly got up as quietly as he could. Once he was sitting up right he could see a bush moving slightly. and if he stared hard enough he could see a slight glow.

He got out of his bed roll and slowly approached the bush. He stumbled over a rock, he held his breath. When nothing happened he continued going to the bush. Now only two feet away from the bush. He formed a fire ball in his hand and chucked it at the bush.

The Bush burst into flames, nearly causing the nearby wild life to catch on fire. but what ever was in the bush yelped in suprise.

Thinking it was over with, he started to head back to his bed roll to continue sleeping. but was suprised when the bush was completely extinguished.

"What the hell?"

He threw another ball of fire at the bush to see what would happen.

The Bush burst into flames once again, but this time he saw all the fire get sucked into something.

Scratching his head in confusion, he walked over to the bush and ripped it out of the ground. Revealing that same dragonling he had seen the day before.

"Oh it's just you. I thought you where some sort of monster or something."

Natsu chuckled in relief. Because he was to drained to fight another wyvern.

Natsu crouched down and petted the little dragonling. he purred in response.

When Natsu stopped petting him he let out a little whine.

"Sorry little guy but I'm to tired right now. If you're still here by tomorrow you can join me on my job!"

Natsu then walked back to his bed roll and lied down.

The little dragonling stared at him in confusion. before following him to his bed roll and snuggling up against him. Soon after they both where snoring peacefully.

 ** _{End}_**

 **Oh man I wrote all this in one go! XD Anyways hoped you liked it! also I'm thinking of adding a OC should i? I dunno** **Also my last chapter was glitched like there was gaps where there wasn't supposed to be gaps...** **I don't know how to fix that..anyways good bye! :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Horizon

**Hey, I wanted to let you guys know that I still work on the fanfic.** **But the updates could range between a month or more. As of now im struggling with this fic. The reason why is because when i began to write. Every thing i wrote was me winging it. So chapters could change constantly. And thats about it. To the story!**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- ' _War, war never changes_.'

Spell -- " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Natsu jolted up. Awakened by a sharp pain coming from his right thigh.

As he looked over his right thigh. He noticed a big tear in his pants. Gently opening the tear, careful not to rip it anymore then it was. His thigh was now sporting a bruise the size of a watermelon. He cursed, annoyed by the injury.

He tentatively got up and shifted his weight to his right leg. Sighing in relief that no muscle was torn. before looking around to see what could of caused the bruise. All he could see was some trees, rocks, bushes, a dragonling, some dead tre- Wait a minute. he returned his attention back to the dragonling. Hanging from the corner of his mouth was a piece of torn cloth.

He smiled creepily at the baby dragon. Making the little dragon back up slowly before running full speed away.

Natsu soon followed suit, along with a slew of curse words and flames that spouted up occasionally when ever he got close.

He chased the dragonling for a good half hour. Only tiring him self out. Before finely giving up.

"Whatever... I'll get you back another time!" Natsu declared angrily. He stomped off muttering about how he would get revenge.

After plotting on how he would get back at the dragon, he remembered he had a job to complete.

"Come on we need to make sure that there's no more wyverns around. Then we can head back to the mayor and finish this request." He yelled towards the dragon. before beginning his boring trek around the mountain.

 ** _{Middle}_**

After making sure there was no draconic creatures left. He headed back to the town. To receive his reward and complete the request. Once he completed this job He could rub it in Gray's face.

Among the way there he noticed some slight differences. There where now small mushrooms littering the ground. Not only that, The once lively forest was now completely abandoned.

' _What the heck is going on? It's like...'_

Several hours later, things where now drastically different. Black boulders littered the forest among other things.

The once towering trees where now dead and twisted with a eerie feeling around them.

Suddenly something clicked in Natsu's head.

"WE'RE LOST!"

Natsu cried out in frustration. As this wasn't the first time he got lost. Each time he was lost for weeks. Nearly starving to death every time.

As if on queue his stomach grumbled loudly causing the birds to fly of in fright of being eating. Now completely panicking he did the only thing he could think of.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

He inhaled deeply before releasing a torrent of flames in every direction. Completely disintegrating the tops of the trees. In a hundred foot radius. Dropping to his knees, he banged his head against a rather large rock. Cracking it slightly more every hit.

He stopped after several hits, when he noticed a small glint in one of the cracks on the rock.

Upon further inspection he noticed a glint of light reflect off something within the rock. "What could that be?" He questioned. "Guess I better find out!"

With renewed vigor he began bashing his head against the rock much harder. Creating a spiderweb of cracks in it, Which grew larger with each head bash.

Finely with one final hit it shattered, sending shards every. One nicked his cheek. "Ow!" Putting his hand to his cheek, he felt a large amount of warm liquid seep through his fingers. Pulling his hand away a crimson liquid dripped from his hand, staining the leaves.

' _How could such a small wound produce so much blood?'_

After staring quizzically at the blood on his hand he returned his attention back to the rock.

Now laying there was a blood red crystal. seeping with what appeared to be blood? But he knew better. He could tell it wasn't blood by the scent.

Either way he was really confused. How could a gem produce liquids? he sat the a few more minutes questioning the rock gods, before quickly grabbing the gem and stuffing it in his pocket. To show Levy, to see if she could tell him what type of rock it was.

Standing up he checked his surroundings. Leafs crunching under his sandals as he scanned the environment. A few minutes into his inspection, something hit him, figuratively speaking. The little dragon wasn't following him anymore. He pouted slightly, no longer able to get pay back.

' _Awww man! Great, now I can't get revenge on the stupid dragon!'_

He kicked a rock out of frustration. Sending it flying into the forest. It landed with a resounding thud, only a second passed before a loud shot was heard.

"Who threw that?!" A mysterious voice shouted in rage.

"I did!"

Natsu quickly responded to the voice. Hoping to get out of this place and back to the town. He started running to where the voice came from. Passing by some shrubs and more boulders along the way. He pushed threw some tall bushes, before coming to a wide open area. With a whole bunch of the rocks he got the gem from.

Standing in the middle of them was a person. Who was applying bandages to her head. The girl had light brown hair, that reached her mid back. Along with hazel colored eyes. And some freckles on her cheek. Her attire consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, a green button up jacket with a breast pocket and brass buttons. That was only partially buttoned up. Along with black fingerless gloves. Her bottom half consisted of black skinny jeans with decorative brass buttons.

And camouflage military boots.

She continued bandaging, her head silently with erratic movement's due to built up rage. She noticed his arrival, When his sandals snapped a stick.

"Are you the one who threw the rock!?" She questioned, her head bloated up comically with rage ready to burst.

"Yes?"

Was all it took to set off the ticking time bomb.

"Why the hell would you throw that rock at me?!"

She screamed at Natsu, while approaching him. He started backing up already knowing what was going to happen if he let the furious women near him.

"It wasn't on purpose! I was going to get revenge on this dragonling. But he disappeared before i could! So i kicked a rock out of frustration!" Natsu explained before she reached him.

She paid no heed to his pleads. She continued to scream as she berated the famed Salamander. Unknowingly making a destructive Pyro-maniac known for blowing stuff up. Fear for his well-being.

 ** _{Middle}_**

"So, you mean to tell me that a dragonling was following you around?"

Natsu nodded his head.

"And when it left, you where upset that you couldn't get revenge?"

Natsu nodded his head again.

"So you kicked a rock out of frustration and it happend to hit me?"

Natsu nodded once again confirming it.

"Makes sense."

He looked up suprised that she actually believed him. Hell even he could tell it was rather farfetched.

"Really?" Hopefull that she would calm down.

"Hell no i dont believe you!" She yelled startling him.

After the harsh beating he received. She finally settled down allowing him to explain him self.The fire popped and sizzled warming the two. Not that natsu needed it. The two sat in content silence. Minutes passed until he couldn't take it anymore.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" He questioned.

A few seconds passed before she answered.

"I was collecting rare gems known as blood gems. They are very rare and hard to find. One carat can sell for about one million jewels. Due to there usefulness."

Natsu nodded in understanding, before asking her what they can be used for.

"They can be used to enhance weapons, they cause much more bleeding then normal. They can also be used to make jewelry, due to their rare color. And when crushed into fine powder it can be used to make poison." She finished.

This arose some suspicion, while most of its abilities were helpful the last one seemed dangerous. If a dark guild where to get there hands on this stuff it could prove quite trouble some. He opened his mouth to ask about its effects, when he heard something.

He listened intently, his ears twitched slightly when he heard it again.

She looked at him confused, as she watched him focus on nothing. She began to speak when he cut her off.

She remained silent and slightly irked. In a split second every thing happened at once. A loud gunshot ringed in her ears as he leaped towards her faster then an untrained eye could see. They tumbled and rolled, and when they came to a stop both of there clothes were torn and dirtied.

He leaped up and dashed to where the gun was fired. She heard shouts and more gun shots a second later.

"Natsu!"

She cried out in fear for her new friends safety.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** Flames spewed from his mouth. Giving the attackers third degree burns. A few managed to evade the flames. A bullet whizzed by his ear, warning him of the dangers of this fight.

" **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"** He pulled his hands and whipped them forward. Knocking a few of them out.

There was at least twenty of them. He didn't know why they were here. But he didn't care since they were attacking his new friend.

He ran forward slamming his fists into the stomach's of two unsuspecting foes. They both coughed up blood before being propelled into a tree. Knocking them both unconscious.

Swiftly he turned around and elbowed someone in the jaw. Knocking them out instantly. He cried out in pain when someone shot him with a magic gun. He threw a fireball at him before jumping out of the way before a beam of dark magic blew up the ground below him. Two jets of flames apeard below his feet. Allowing him to gain some distance before gathering large amounts of flames in both hands.

The dark mages started panicking when they noticed the increasingly growing flames in his hands. Gunshots and magic filled the surrounding area as they tried to stop him.

He grunted in pain as yet another bullet hit him. The flames now the size of a piano. He conjoined them doubling the size before hurling it towards the dark mages. Who now feared for there life.

They screamed in pain before falling unconscious out due to the pain. Natsu panted slightly from battle. Bruises coated his entire body. The bullets only managed to bruise and leave welts on his skin. He turned just in time to be embraced by his new friend.

"What the hell wheir you thinking?! Taking on that many people at once?!"

She practically screamed into his ear.

He winced in pain from the intense noise. She begrudgingly let go of him before ushering him back to the camp fire to take care of his wounds.

She had already did everything she could to help her savior. Natsu long since asleep. She couldn't help but question his antics. He risked his well-being just to save her. She only wished she could do the same.

She sighed tiredly. She laid down. And rested her head against the pillow Natsu had given her. It wasn't the most comfortable. But it was better then nothing.

A short while later she to, had fallen asleep.

 ** _{Middle}_**

He awoke with yawn. Before getting up and stretching. He was still sore from the dark mages beforehand. He looked around before seening the girl from yesterday. Sleeping peacefully. Who told him her name is Sam. She seemed nice enough. Although she has a temper like lucy. He shivered just thinking about the infamous "Lucy Kick"

Natsu went back to where he fought those dark mages. Not suprised to see them gone. He sniffed the air checking for any who decided stay around. When he was sure they wheir safe. He went back to Sam. To see if she was awake.

Opon his return Sam had already woken and was rummaging through her bag. She made a noise of success when she pulled out a map.

"What are you doing?"

She screamed in suprise. Almost dropping the map into the mud. She breathed heavily as she held a hand on her chest.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She yelled in rage.

"I was just getting my map so we could travel safely without having to worry about getting lost." She explained.

"Good thinking! I don't want to get lost again." He said. Remembering all the times he got lost.

"Look we are here." She pointed at a spot on the map. Which was covered in grey tree's.

"We should head to the nearest town. So we should go to Scyinder, it's only a few hours walk from here." She finished explaining.

Natsu nodded in agreement. Not just because she made a good point. But also because she scares him. So he made no point to argue.

Once they packed up and put the fire out, they took one last look at the map before beginning their travel to Scyinder.

 ** _{Middle}_**

The scenery had drastically changed. Dried up earth that had formed cracks surrounded them. No trees were in sight, only dead shrubs. The occasional lizard scuttled by. Other then that, there was no signs of life yet. The temperature suggested it was around 100 degrees

Sam was sweating half the time, having already taken of her jacket. Leaving her in her shirt. Natsu on the other hand was fine. Temperatures like this had never bothered him. Being a fire dragon slayer had its perks.

"Look, I think thats Scyinder!"

Indeed, on the horizon small out line's of building's could be seen. Sam cheered, before picking up her pace.

Several minutes later the town was now easily visible. Natsu and sam looked in horrer as the town was set aflames.

Half the building's had already collapsed.

Natsu clenched his fists in fury as the heat sky rocketed around him. Flames slightly visible on his skin.

Before what she knew what was happening Natsu had already sprinted towards the burning town. Leaving her behind. She didn't care though, as long as he can save someone. She to began to run towards the burning town. In hopes she could help save someone.

 ** _{End}_**

 **Oh man that took forever! I sorta lost motivation to write a while back. But i didn't want to leave either. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster though. If you find any mistakes tell me, I'll try to fix them. Anyways good bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Inslaved

**Hey!** **Here's another chapter for you guy's! To be honest i have no clue whether I will finish this fic or not. But I'll try my best.** **Also im going to try and update more and thats about it. Too the story! :D**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- ' _War, war never changes."_

Spell -- " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

Panic and fury coursed through Natsu's veins. He pumped his legs as fast as they could take him. He managed to cover half the way there in seconds. The smell of burning wood and melted metal, invaded his senses as he approached Scyinder.

Soon after, a putrid smell joined the wood and metal. Further increasing his burning rage to bring justice to the town.

He stopped right in the middle of Scyinder, he heard screams surround him. on instinct he began consuming the flames. He gagged when he tasted burnt flesh. Disrupting the flames flowing into his mouth. But he continued, he wouldn't let it stop him from saving lives.

His eyes watered as he finished devouring the flames that consumed this town. A rotten taste was left on his tounge. But he was filled to the brim with magic power. He panted from being over filled with magic power.

Screams of help and pleads drilled into his head. He had forgotten the people!

He rushed to the nearest building, smoke filled his vision when he busted through the door. He wrapped his scarf around his mouth and nose before rushing up the stairs.

He heard three different voices. Indicating there was three people trapped in this collapsing building.

He rushed to the door nearest to him. the room he entered had small amounts of pink he could see through the smoke.

A babys Crying voice came from the corner of the room. He pushed through the smoke, to come across a baby. The baby was covered from head to toe in blankets. protecting the baby from burns and smoke. But also threating her life as the baby could suffocate.

He quickly picked up the baby, before heading strait to the next room. Having no time to put the baby outside. He burst through the door shattering it. Not bothering to open it.

Thick black smoke that he couldn't see through was what he met with. along with a caved in ceiling. He cursed silently when he heard choked sobs come from behind a closed door in the room. Which was blocked by the cave in.

He ran over to the door, before moving the rubble out of the way with one hand.

Once enough was cleared out of the way to open the door, he yanked it open. Tearing the door off the hinges. Throwing it aside. Inside was a little girl about seven, covered in burns. She was huddled up in the corner crying silently.

He carefully tried to pull her onto his back, at first she pulled away. But stopped when she noticed the guild mark on his shoulder.

With a baby in his arms and child on his back, he made his way to the next room. Which he kicked open carefully.

The middle of the floor had collapsed along with the roof. A women was trapped on the other side, cradling a baby in her arms.

When she saw him she felt hope. She tried to get closer but failed as the floor below her cracked slightly. Natsu couldn't jump across in fear of hurting the baby and child on him. The women started to lose hope when she saw him struggling to get to her. Her cries of sorrow filled the room.

Natsu was panicking, he couldn't figure out how to save her. And the ceiling above her started to collapse. He was wracking his brains for ideas. When all of a sudden he figured out how he could save her.

He enveloped his free hand in flames, before extending it to the women and her baby. It started to take the form of a hand. It weaved around the rubble getting closer to the mother. When it neared the women she backed away in fright.

Natsu stared at her with pleading eyes. silently begging her to trust him.

She stared at him with fear in her eyes. Before reaching out her hand and touching it. When she realized that it didn't burn her. She let it grab her and her baby.

Carefully he brought the flaming hand towards him. His magic straining to keep her from falling. When she reached him Natsu grabbed her hand and led her out of the building.

 ** _{Middle}_**

The town was no longer safe enough to live in. But all the people were safe thanks to Natsu and Sam. Not a single life had been lost. They were currently making sure no one had life threatening injurys. Second degree burns were the most commen. The occasional third degree burn, but other then that they were fine.

The sun had begun set at this point. The town's people had already set a shelter in the safest house they could find. Which was a ware house. They were currently sleeping except for a select few. Who were the mayor, Sam and Natsu.

"What caused this fire?" Sam asked. curious how a fire if this proportion could of been caused.

The old mayor looked down in shame before looking back at them. Greif written on his weathered face.

"It was caused by a dark guild nearby. They have been harassing us for years. demanding a weekly...payment." He spit out with disgust.

"We refused to pay them last week, i begged them to leave us alone, but they came back and kidnapped almost everyone. Before setting the town aflame." He finished, shameful he couldn't stop them.

"Why couldn't you ask a guild for help? or even get a loan?" She could barely contain her anger. The mere fact that there was people like this disgusted her.

Seconds passed by before he answered her. "They wanted three people a week." He managed with to say with difficulty.

Natsu was about ready to blow up. flames licked across his skin, indicating his anger. He was shaking in anger.

"Where are they?" He nearly yelled.

"You wouldn't suggest taking them on by you're self, There's to many of them! You'll get destroyed!" He shouted in despair.

"I'll make every last one of them pay for what they did. Now tell me, where are they?" Natsu was ready to tear this guy a new one if he didn't answer him.

The old man sighed before telling him where they are. "There guild is north of hear, about a two hour walk. be careful though. They have some sort of guardian protecting them." He warned.

"Guardian? like some sort of beast under there control?" Sam asked warily.

"Yes, only a few had survived an encounter with it. They few who did had managed to slip out of there shackles before it could devour them. But they are all traumatized. refusing to speak." He explained with disdain towards the one who had caused his people pain. A lone tear glistened.

They sat in silence, the words from the mayor sinking in. These people had suffered for years. They couldn't stop them. Children, women and men died. All cause of this dark guild.

He grit his teeth, as even more flames rose from him. Sam and the mayor looked on in shock. Having never seen his magic before.

Natsu slowly stood up, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I promise to make them pay. I'll burn every last one of them. Even if it costs me my life." With that he was gone. Only a few embers remained.

 ** _{Middle}_**

A gust of wind picked up loose bits of sand, before turning into a dust devil. The moonlight illuminated every thing with a soft glow. light sky blue painted the dessert.

A lone figure ran silently through the life deprived dessert. Leaving a trail of embers where ever he went. Each step left a small crater with embers in them. All he looked like a was a blur of red and orange zipping through the dessert.

Natsu sniffed the chilly air, his breath visible. He turned slightly when he caught wind of people. He was moving fast enough to catch up to the people who destroyed the town in minutes. Every thing around him was a blur, all that mattered right now was making sure nothing like this could happen again. No one should have to go through what they did.

A small speck started to from apon the horizon. He could now distinctively tell there was much more dark mages then he originally thought. The speck slowly turned into a large group of dark mages riding gosamel's.

There was at least several hundred, more then half of them were forced to walk. They dragged there feet on the rough surface of the desert. The chains clanked together, leaving marks on the brittle ground. All of them except for the dark mages were bound, in heavy shackles.

One of them had fallen, a young girl with long red hair. she cried out, but it was ignored. She failed to get up as she was dragged along the dessert floor. Her once beautiful hair was now covered in dirt and dead plants. No one bothered to help her. When she had finally managed to get up, she was covered in scrapes and small cuts. Tears fell from her eyes silently.

An image of a weak and shackled Erza flashed in his head, it filled his vision with red. He was near his breaking point. He couldn't attack the slavers, for they were to close to the innocents.

Natsu let flames trickle out of his mouth, a blinding red aura surrounded him. Thankfully they didn't notice. He began to follow them again. Natsu's plan was to attack them. When they were separated from the townsfolk.

 ** _{Middle}_**

Many hours later, the sun started to rise. Signaling a new day. Normally this was Natsu's favorite time of day but he hardly noticed.

Most of the slaves were struggling to walk at this point. due to lack of sleep and dehydration. The ones that had fallen were dragged. Like they were nothing but insignificant ants.

Natsu growled at the sight. He was going to make sure they rot in prison. He couldn't understand why anyone would do this. How could anyone live with the weight of all these innocent lives baring down on them.

Minutes later they suddenly stopped, the person in front got off his gosamel. Before he brought out a staff and began chant something that Natsu couldn't understand. Minutes later the staff was abruptly brought down. When all of a sudden a massive structure started to rise from the sand.

When it had stoped rising Natsu gawked at what he saw.

It resembled a gaping eyeless maw made of black stone with magma flowing through it. It stood over fifty feet tall. And was at least seventy-five feet wide. Giant peices of obsidian jutted out of it's side in a symmetrical fashion. They started out facing outwards before turning upwards as well as decreasing in size. Near the top, two peices of obsidian formed a perfect triangle. With bigger peices of obsidian behind it.

Natsu stared on shock, he almost forgot the slavers because of this bizarre structure. He scolded himself for losing sight of whats important.

The slavers then proceed to get off their mounts and tie them to the maw before entering the obsidian maw. Slowly the maw engulfed them, nothing but a faint echo reminding him of there presence. For some reason the obsidian maw blocked his sense of smell as he entered it.

When he reached the back, there was a massive set of stairs. With magma coursing through the walls. The stairs went down thousands of feet below the surface of the earth. The slavers only a couple hundred feet below him. He sighed frustratingly before he began to ascend the stairs.

 ** _{Extra}_**

 _(Gosamel's are a breed of a cheeta and camle. They have four legs, and a flat back. Unlike a camle. They have a spotted body due to the cheeta, and can go without water for weeks. Fairly Long necks adorn there torso. They have the head of a cheeta, the speed of a cheeta and the durability of a camle. Making them rare and treasured creatures. They can carry over eight-hundered pounds. They also weigh half a ton.)_

 ** _{End}_**

 **Here's another chapter! What do you think? If theirs any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them! Also i made this chapter in two days! XD Anyways see you later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Sorrow

**Hey! I think im going to start up a tumbler dedicated to this fanfiction! :** **D** **Also I've come up with some awesome ideas for this fic! I can't wait till i get to the parts where i can add them. And if there's any places where i could improve, tell me so i can fix them! Anyways, too the story! :D**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- ' _War, war never changes_.'

Spell -- " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Start}_**

Many hours later Natsu could finally see the bottom. He nearly jumped in happiness. He was dieing from boredom. All he was doing was walking down stairs quietly for hours. A deep hatred for stairs was burned into his very being. They were boring, lame, slow and sometimes creaky. He would prefer jumping to get somewhere high... Or low.

Something like a jump pad would be cool. They would be fast, fun and way cooler then stairs. But they didn't exist, leaving him with stairs. But that asides, he had been trailing them hours and now he finally made it to the bottom!

A black floor made of obsidian was polished to perfection. Although no light reflected off it since the room was dimly lit. There was no carpets or furnishings that adorned it, leaveing it bare. It was fifty feet wide and at least two hundred feet long. Glowing magma flowed through the cracks in the wall, providing light.

At the far end of the hall there was a humongous door. It was the size of the hall in width and height. And a intricate design was carved into it, swirling flames on the outer part of it. With magma pouring out the walls of the ravine it stood in. And a massive beast in the center.

The slavers neared the door, Natsu noticed there heart beats speed up as they got closer. The slavers stopped a few feet near it. The began to release the the people inslaved, one at a time.

The guards prevented them from escaping by guarding the hall. Not that they could escape due to exhaustion and dehydration.

Natsu grinned, this was his chance to take them down. He waited a few more minutes for the guards to separate from the townsfolk. Before lighting his fists on fire.

As he was about to attack.

The one in front brought out his staff again. He used the same chant from earlier, except slightly different.

The massive door began to open slowly, Natsu could care less. He lunged to the nearest guard knocking him out instantly, with a well placed punch to the jaw. The others panicked when they realized they were followed.

Several charged him at once, surrounding him. When they were close enough, he burst into flames. knocking three onto their backs, which caused them to knock their heads against the obsidian floor. Knocking them out as well.

The one's who didn't fall couldn't approach him due to the intense heat from the flames. The tried throwing there spears but the tip melted and the handle burst into flames. Leaving them unarmed.

Natsu dashed to the two closest and slammed his fists into their jaws. Taking them out of the fight.

He leaped in the air when he sensed two more behind him.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** He let out a weak roar that blasted several more back. Before slamming his foot down on one as he landed.

Half way through the fight he noticed none of them using magic. Not even magic weapons. Which was weird considering they were slavers. At least it made it easier to deal with them.

The moment he took down the last one, he was about to help the people escape. But the place began to quake. The magma began to drip from the walls, staining the perfect obsidian floor with hardened lava.

Thats when Natsu noticed the doors were fully open. He Looked at the door wearily. Before looking towards the people he was saving. He couldn't decide whether to help them leave or investigate where the roar had come from.

He finally began to help the tired and beatin people. Deciding it was better if he didn't risk there lives.

He started by checking all of them for any injuries or wounds. When he was sure that they had no serious injuries. He searched the slavers for any water he could give them. After looking around all he could find was about several canteens.

Which was not near enough water for the hundreds that were down here. He kicked the floor in frustration, scuffing it slightly. That was when he cane up with an idea. He was almost sure that the creatures they were riding had extra water!

For a second everything seemed to work out. Until he remembered the ungodly stairs. He froze in place, nearly bursting into flames. From frustration, anger and the awaiting stairs of boredom.

"God fucking dammit!" Natsu yelled, startling them. Before telling the people he had to leave for a few hours to get water for them.

 ** _{Middle}_**

"Finely!" Natsu just arrived at the top of the stairs, after half a hour. Since he didn't need to be quiet, there was no need to slowly take the stairs.

He headed to the opening in the obsidian maw. Hopefully to get some more water for everyone. When he set foot onto the dessert floor. He searched the gosamel's for any water. After successfully getting enough water he went to enter the place again. Until he smelled something.

He sniffed the dry air a few times. Before swiftly turning around. Sam, as well as other people were nearing the area. He had forgotten about them. He noticed a herd of tame gosamel's behind them. Which he assumed was for the once captured people.

He decided to wait for them at the entrance. When they were near enough to speak to without having to yell. He called for them.

"Hey sam! And other people, I've saved the townsfolk. But they need water, food and rest before they can properly travel!" They looked around startled for some reason. The started calling out for him.

He looked confusingly at them. Before walking towards them. Leaving the entrance of the obsidian maw.

They gasped in shock, startled by him. Natsu scratched his head confusingly. Why had they seemed suprised to see him?

"Where the heck did you come from Natsu? You just popped out of no where!" She shouted incredulously.

"What do you mean? i was standing here waiting for you when i saw you guys coming." He explained questioningly.

"What ever, come on. We need to get the supplies to the townsfolk." Natsu said while turning around.

Only to he met with nothing. The whole obsidian structure had disappeared.

"Where did it go?! How could it have disappeared?" Natsy gestured to the area in confusion. How could something so huge disappear without him noticing?

"What do you mean? There was nothing there to begin with." She pointed questioningly at the place where Natsu mentioned.

"There was this huge place made out of this dark shiny rock. And i was just in it waiting for you guys." Natsu explained.

When he realized that he sounded crazy he sighed. Before walking to the place where the obsidian maw was.

Suddenly his vision was enveloped in purple and black. He stumbled while backing up in suprise.

"Where did you go?!" Sam shouted in disbelief. Wide eyes as she watched Natsu disappear before her eyes.

"I told you it was right here!" Natsu replied in a 'I told you so' tone.

 ** _{Middle}_**

After every thing was sorted out. They had discovered that the place had a spell, that made it invisible to anyone to didn't know of it.

They quickly tied up the gosamel's, before taking the pain-stakingly long stairs. Natsu complained the whole way down, further annoying everyone around him.

When they reached the last few steps of the stairs. All of the people were gone. Molten slag covered the front of the stairs. As well as the all the rest of the floor. The walls continued to leak magma. Slowly building a mound of hardened lava.

The door at the far end of the hall had remained unscathed. The magma pressed againts it, yet nothing happened to the doors.

They looked on in shock, how were they going to get across? The hardened lava was still burning hot. Easily hot enough to melt metal.

"What the heck happened here?! It looks like we'll never get across! The townsfolk will die if we dont get to them!" Sam cried in anguish. Indeed the situation was worsening by the minute. No normal person could get across it. But then again Natsu wasn't normal.

"Hey don't worry! I'll save them, I'm a wizard of fairy tail for a reason you know." He then continued to take the last steps of the stairs. Before setting his foot on the lava like it was nothing. Only before his sandals burst into flames, disintegrating into ashes.

The others looked at him bewildered, they knew he could withstand fire. But they didn't know his magic protected him from lava.

Natsu continued to walk across the lava. Before stopping, his arms went ridged, suddenly he sprinted full speed across the lava. Cracking the surface, causing magma to pour through the cracks. Quickly sealing them. Chunks of lava were strewn about, surrounding him in orange and red.

Soon after he disappeared around the doors, leaving Sam and the others in confusion. As to why he suddenly took off in such a hurry.

As soon as he passed through the doors. A long corridor which consisted of obsidian floors, black slabs of stones with carvings on them, cracked walls with magma flowing through them and more huge doors at the end. The doors were unopened, but the missing people were clawing at the door. Crying uncontrollably as they desperately tried to get through. There hands bled profusely from the door with rough carvings etched into it. Staining the once black obsidian.

Natsu felt bile rise up his throat, seeing people so broken. It broke his heart into pieces. Yet one thing confused him, why were they doing this? About an hour ago they seemed fine. Besides the dehydration, lack of sleep and food.

Suddenly his blood went cold. The little girl with scarlet hair laid motionless next to the wall. In a instant he was next to the little girl. He lifted her carefully. Her skin was sickly pale, her once beautiful violet eyes were now dull. Void of any emotion. Her face remained a frown. Her last emotions were sorrow, sadness, pain and suffering.

Taken away from her family violently, beaten and abused. And to die at such a young age. A tear fell onto her face, and another one. They continued to fall, dripping onto her like rain on a funeral. He held her closer mourning for her. He clenched his teeth. Before gently setting her down.

He wiped his eyes with his arms before standing up. He looked back to the people. They were still doing the same thing. So he began to take them back to Sam and the others.

 ** _{Middle}_**

Everyone was successfully taken back to the town. They were no longer in danger of dying. And they no longer acted strange. No one died except the little girl. Which Natsu made sure to personally tell the family what happened. They broke into tears, crying over the loss of someone so precious to them.

Days later the town held a funeral. Which was held in the church, the only building that had survived besides the cemetery.

Everyone felt sadness for the loss. Yet only a few cried. That being the family, Sam and close friends of hers. The preach said a prayer before allowing the family to place flowers into the coffin. Which was promptly taken out of the room.

The church was completely silent, save the few who were crying. Natsu sat there, head hung low. He hated how he couldn't save her. Had he been faster maybe he could've saved her. Thoughts like these plagued his mind.

 ** _{End}_**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I couldn't figure out what to write. But at least i finished! :D Also what do you think of the whole sad part? Im not good at writing emotional stuff. So it might of sucked.. Anyways! Tell me if there's any mistakes or if anything should be changed. So bye! :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Inner demons

**Hey! Here's another chapter for you guy's. If there's anything wrong with it please tell me and i will try to fix it! :) Also thank you guys for all the support. It really helps me write this. :D Anyways to the story!**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- ' _War, war never changes.'_

Spell -- " **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

Natsu had been walking for sometime now. He had left the town after he had left all the money he had with him there. He knew it would cost quite a bit of money to repair the town. At first they refused, but Natsu was to stubborn. They eventually accepted the money. Which was several million jewels, enough to cover the majority of the repairs.

Sam decided to stay with them, seeing as she didn't have any where to go. Her parents were killed by dark mages. Leaving her to fend for her self. She wandered aimlessly, looking for ways to make money. She didn't have any magic which is why she didn't join any guilds.

He was saddened to learn that she wasn't coming with him. But it was her decision and he wasn't going to beg her to come with him.

As of now many thoughts had been on his mind. The dream about the mountains, the obsidian maw, the little girls... Death and why all those people had been desperately trying to get through the doors. And why had the place dulled all his senses. When the walls began to crack he regained some of his senses. And another thing, what roared so loudly? If his senses weren't dulled he would probably be deaf right now.

When he got back to the guild hall he was going to inform Makorov of what had happened. The recent events that occurred there.. He wanted his nakama with him when he went there.

What ever was down there was going to be strong. And he knew he was going to need his friends.

When Natsu had arrived at Blue Oak Town. He went strait to the mayor. He informed The mayor about everything, excluding the events in Scyinder. After he was paid he went to the nearest restaurant. Ordering everything on the menu twice. Which he quickly devoured.

After that he bought a map. So he wouldn't get lost on his way to Magnolia. Natsu decided to spend one night a a inn before leaving. Considering its nearly night.

 ** _{Middle}_**

After Natsu had breakfast he began his long journey back to Magnolia. He arrived there in two weeks. Only stopping at small towns to refill on supplies.

He burst through the doors, shattering it. "I'm back!" Natsu stood proudly among the remains if the door.

"Natsu my boy. How did it go?" Makorov asked. After all it was his first S-class job.

Seconds after he said that Natsu's expression became more somber. Makorov immediately noticed. He motioned Natsu to follow him yo his office. He quickly finished talking with Mira. Before heading up the stairs to.

Once they were both seated. Makorov inquired about his first S-class job.

Natsu hastily explained the unimportant parts. Slowing down and expressing more details when things got more dark. Minutes ticked by slowly. Only after half an hour did Natsu finish.

And by the time he finished the mood in the room drastically changed. Makorov sighed heavily as he leaned back into his chair. He didn't know what to say. All of this new information weighed heavily on him. Especially the beast that caused the death of a poor sullen soul.

He would have to contact the Council about this one. Until then, he had paper work to do.

"You may leave Natsu. And remember, the... Death of that child is not your fault." Makorov didn't want the guilt of the child bearing down on his children.

"..." Natsu left without saying a word.

His sandals clacked loudly against the wooden stairs. Alerting everyone of his arrival.

"Ha! What did you do this time Flame brain?" Gray snickered at Natsu. Assuming he destroyed something.

Everyone, including Gray. Stared in shock as Natsu completely ignored him as he continued to the doors.

"Hey, im talking to you Flame brains!" Gray marched over to him. Embarrassed that his comment was shrugged off like it was never said in the first place.

Narsu continued, still ignoring him.

"Ash for brains, stop ignoring me and fi-"

When Gray had gone to grab Natsu's shoulder. He flipped him so he was. facing towards him. Dull emotionless eyes bore into him. Gray stumbled back slightly.

"Uh, hey. Are you okay Natsu? Gramps hit your head to hard?" Gray tried to start some sort of banter by provoking him. Which served useless.

"Gray, let him be. He has had a troublesome time these last few weeks." Makorov was now sitting on the bar. Sipping on a beer.

Gray loosened his grip on Natsu. Allowing him to continue walking.

"But master wh-" Gray protested.

"I said leave him be!" Makorov's stern voice echoed through the guild hall.

Reluctantly he let it go. He slouched into the nearest seat. Sulking at his defeat.

Silence filled the guild hall briefly. Broken by Mira's high voice.

"Master, what happened to Natsu?" Mira asked while cleaning a mug.

"Natsu has.. Experienced some hardships during his first S-class quest. Its best to leave him be for now." Was Makorov's breif answer.

 ** _{Middle}_**

Natsu's walk to his little hut on the outside of the forest was uneventful and quiet. Night fall had arrived. Owl's and crickets chirping filled the house.

He chucked his sandals in a random direction and slid his pack off. He carefully got into his hammock. Carefull not to fall out.

Natsu laid there for hour's. Thoughts of recent events wouldn't leave his head. The girls lifeless fave haunted him. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault. Even with what Makorov said. He let depression overcome him. Tears slid down his face. staining his face with salt. More and more tears fell from his eyes. Like a endless waterfall. He tried ti wipe away his tears before getting out of the hammock. Once his tears stopped he quickly left the house.

A cool crisp breeze embraced him, soothing his nerves. He walked barefoot into the forest. Not bothering to get his sandals. Twigs and leaves crunched under his feet, not noticed by him.

He stoped at a small pond. The stars shone brightly, lighting up the forest with a luminous glow. He sat at the edge of the pond. Letting his feet rest in the cool water. Lily pads floated seamlessly atop the water. Pink tips with a white core. Drops of dew coated the pedals.

He let the world around him fade away, leaving only his thoughts.

Recent event just piled up in his mind, ready to fall at the slightest touch.

But one thing egged at him. The dream in which he was told to travel to a unknown place. To be trained and prepared for the up coming future.

At that moment, he knew he had to go there. Even if he had just got back. And Happy, his best friend and son. Who was currently with Wendy and Charla.

He knew he couldn't take him with him. This could prove to be far to dangerous, even for his little buddy.

With everything decided. He stood up, breaking the surface of the water. And went back to his little house.

He hastily wrote down a letter, which looked like chicken scratch. And tucked it in a envelop. Which he placed on the couch. He stared at it, knowing it was his good bye for the time being. And who knows how long it would be before he saw his nakama agaim. His gaze slowy lowered to the dangling ends of his scarf. His hand went to caress it, like a habit he never lost.

Once he finished with that, he packed up as much stuff that he would need. Including things like food, water, a map, and a compass. Knowing he would probably get lost without it.

He swung the door open. Embracing the cool air, before beginning his long and tiresome journey.

 **ONE MONTH LATER:**

A small little town stood in a forest. The houses were in shambles, some barely standing. Paint was peeling off the sides, roof tiles missing, and windows broken.

"Shoyoyoy!" Cried a man hysterically. He wore a tuxedo with golden trimming, with golden buttons along the middle. A golden monocle sat on his face. A slim mustache, shiny and trimmed to perfection. A big black top hat rested on his head. And black dress shoes adorned his feet. He was pale as snow. And skinnier then a child. He was at least six feet and a half. In comparison to the people around him.

He stuck out like a lion in a rabbits den.

However, he continued to collect money from the people around him. They looked malnourished and frail. Obviously to poor to afford any food.

The man who was collecting the money, held out a bag. And imprinted in it were faded black, with gold trim on the outside, In bold letters.

which read:

"FRYICER'S MERCENARY COMPANY".

When the next family came up to him. They offered no money, instead dropping to their knees. Begging for mercy.

"Please spare us! We dont have any money. But we promise to have it next week!" Cried the father, he was holding two little kids next to him. Who were sobbing quietly. The mother of the children was kneeling besides them, comforting them.

He stared pitifully at them, like a lion to a mouse. He slid his hand into his tuxedo, pulling out a revolver.

"Like i would spare you. There are no jobs here. The likeliness of you geting ANY money is close to none." He snorted haughtily.

"Now off with you.. You'll be first." He pointed the revolver at the father. At this point the children began sobbing loudly. The mother was crying as well. Begging him to spare her husband.

The click of the hammer being pulled back resonated through the area. Silencing everyone. He tightened his trigger finger. The gun went of with a deafening bang.

"Now, who's ne-" He trailed off slowly at the end. Shock overcame his features, slowly twisting into fear. A hand was in front of the muzzle, the bullet fell harmlessly to the ground.

The hand was smoking slightly. The place where the bullet hit was starting to swell up and welt. The victim of the bullet began to shake in anger. People began to back up because of the raw heat radiating from him. His pink hair swayed from the breeze. Veins bulged on his skin. Flames licked at his skin, begging to be released.

"How dare you try and kill someone right in front of me!" Natsu screamed in rage smashing his fist onto his head. The mercenary crumpled like a piece of paper. Blood dripped down his face, dribbling over his tuxedo. Coloring it crimson.

"How could you kill so mercilessly?" Natsu grabbed him by his suit, raising him up until his feet no longer touched the ground.

"Were you going to kill this father right in front of his family?" He reared his fist back, enveloping it in flames.

"People like you deserve to rot in prison!" Not waiting for answer. He had to hold back most of his power to prevent killing this criminal. Regardless of the fact he deserves it.

 **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"** His fist flew faster then the untrained eye could see. The mercenaries eyes bulged, as Natsu's fist sunk into his stomach. In a blink of a eye he was sent crashing into the ground. He created a huge crater, massive chunks of earth jutted out around him from the impact.

Natsu's flaming fist dispersed. He stood up strait and dusted off his hand, acting as if he touched a dead carcass. Once he cleaned his hand sufficiently. He asked ine question.

"...Is there any where i can eat here?"

The town was silent, not a word was said. Everyone was gawking at what just happened. The one who was tormenting them for years, was defeated by some goofy teenager with pink haired stranger.

The town erupted into shouts of joy, relief, and cheering. They crowded him instantly, thanking him profusely. One family couldn't thank him enough. The family of four, Which he saved the father of.

"How could we ever repay you!" The father clasped his hands together. Willing to give up his life for this young man who saved his family.

"There's no need to repay me." He chucked warmly. But they tried to refuse, insisting that they give them what little money they had.

"Really, I was just doing what anyone else would have." Natsu's modesty had all the women swooning over him. Knowing very few people would risk there lives for people they didn't know.

Suddenly a light went off in Natsu's head, he walked over to the smoking crater. And briefly disappeared into the smoke. He came back out with a top hat on his head, and the mercenary on his shoulders, and the bag of money in his hand.

They all looked at him questioningly, Natsu dropped the unconscious body on the ground. Leaving him at the feet of the people in the front.

"Someone patch him up, make sure he doesn't die. With how hard I hit him, he going to be out for several weeks." People were protesting, shouting to have him dead.

"Why would we help him?! He's been tormenting us for years! Yeah! He's only ever brought us grief and pain!" Others chimed in with similar things.

"Would you people really stoop to his level?" The protests and shouts quieted down, allowing Natsu to speak.

"Killing him would make you no different from him. Even if what he did is despicable, he doesn't deserve to die. No one does." Not a word was said, not until the mayor ordered him to be taken to the infirmary.

After the crowd had finally dissapated Natsu had handed over the stolen money and extra from his own money. He gave them no option to decline, so they thanked him profusely. And took the money, which was going to go to repairs and materials for new houses. Natsu was then given free food, which he gratefully accepted.

Bits of food was flying every where, Natsu gulped down two more tomatoes before speaking with the mayor.

"Why was that guy taking money from you anyways?"

The old mayor sighed heavily, before speaking. "I'll start from the beginning, he started coming around here about seven years ago. Looking around, inspecting. At first we thought nothing of it. But one day, a large group of people came along. They announced that from now on then, they were to come and collect money every month."

"Hold up, why didn't you ask for help? You could of sent a request to some guilds for help." Natsu thought this was sound reason. He nodded to him self, happy that he was starting to become more... Smart, he was likely picking it up from Erza.

"We couldn't, there's nothing out here to do so with. All means of sending messages or mail out here is impossible. And there's no transportation out here either."

Natsu deflated slightly when his

"Sound reason" wasn't sound enough.

"They were heavily armed with armor and weapons. so we were helpless to do anything to stop them. So for every month from then, we were forced to pay. Thankfully, no one was ever killed. If it wasn't for you that wouldn't be true."

Natsu ate the last of his food before standing up. "So, where did these guys come from?"

"Your not planning on taking them on by yourself are you?!" The mayor stared in disbelief at the brash young man before him.

"I'll be fine, but these people need to be taken care if immediately. So nothing like this ever happens again. So tell me, where are they?."

The old man sat in shock, before quickly answering him.

"I don't know their exact location, but they always arrive west of here."

Natsu thanked them for the meal, as he sauntered out the restaurant.

"When is he going to take off that top hat?"

 ** _{End}_**

 **Here's another chapter! Sorry for such a long delay, but some irl stuff has kept me busy. I'm honestly really happy wuth how this chapter turned out though. It was much better then i anticipated XD Anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Bai! :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Valley

**Hey! Welcome to chapter 7! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'll try my best to make as little as mistakes as possible! So hope you like it! It takes me alot of thinking and time to make each chapter, and its alot harder then you probably think. But on to the story!**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- ' _War, war never changes."_

Spell -- **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

Natsu's stomach grumbled loudly, he groaned in protest. He had been walking for a few days north, only occasionally stumbling across wildlife to eat. The food he brought with him long gone.

A narrow valley traveled for hundreds of miles long, bare with nothing but green grass enveloping everything. Two mountains stood on both sides, each nearly identical. At least a thousand feet high, covered in grass with the occasional rock protruding out of it.

Any animal was rare, even birds were missing from the bright blue sky. His stomach growled again, louder this time. "WHY ISN'T THERE ANY FOOD ANYWHERE!?" Natsu shouted in frustration, he fell to his knees dramatically. Clutching his stomach. He whimpered weakly, incincoherent sounds left his mouth. Drool escaped his lips as he thought about roast beef, pork, ham, bacon, and many more delicious foods.

He sat there for several hours, clutching his stomach the whole time. _'This it. This is where I'll die.. alone, hungry, and like a total wimp... This isn't how I imagined i would go.. It would be something with more explosions, and fighting. Not me just starving to death.. Flames would be good right now.. Juicy succulent fire.. What if?.. I ate my own fla-'_

"What the heck is wrong with you?" A feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around, to be greeted with the sight of a petite woman. Half his size.

"I... need.. food.." The words barely came out as nothing more then a faint whisper. She looked at him confusingly, not understanding what he had said. He tried again, this time louder.

"I.. need.. food!" Again, except it came out slightly more pronounced.

"Did you say you need food?" He weakly nodded his head.

"Well, I have some cold soup if you want that, will that do?" She shuffled through her bag, and pulled out a metallic container. His sharpened senses allowed him to hear the sloshing sound of a liquid in the canister.

As if the heavens sent him a angle in disguise, he nodded his head furiously. Cold soup would beat starving over any time.

She pulled out a small cup as well, filling it to the brim with soup. Carefully she handed the soup to him, which he grabbed and downed in less then a second. She took the cup back and filled it again, handing it strait back when it was full.

On his third cup he was replenished enough to stand back up. Not even close to full, but it was enough regardless.

"How could I ever repay you!" Natsu dropped to his knees and bowed to her, praising her for her kindness.

She turned bright red, mimicking a tomato. Taking a step back, she stuttered out barely understandable words, loosely making a sentence.

"Th- the- theres n- no nee- need to tha- thank m- m- me!"

"Oh. Well alright!" He hopped onto his feet as if nothing had even happend. When suddenly he winced, he grabbed his upper thigh. And pulled out a red gem, that glistened in the sun. Soon after blood stained his white pants.

"Stupid thing.. Must of pricked me when I jumped up." He glared at the red rock before an idea came to his mind. "How about in return for what you did to me, I'll give you this rock! Sam said it was worth alot of jewels! So this will be my way of repaying you." He grinned happily, satisfied with his idea.

"Al- alright, thank you for your gift. But I have to go now, I'm a business manager. And I've been hired by- actually never mind that, im not legally aloud to tell you that." She gratefully accepted the gift, dropping it into her bag.

She briskly started walking away, barely making it ten feet before Natsu started following her. "Why are you following me?"

"Im not. This is the way I was going in the first place." Natsu said.

She made a annoyed noise, continuing to walk away. Natsu following close by.

 ** _{Middle}_**

"-And then Gray froze half the town! We lost all of are payment, even having to pay for some of the repairs with are own money!" Natsu and Trina, who told him her name along the way. Laughed and giggled as Natsu continued to tell storys of his adventures with his friends. Leaving out the ones where he was the cause of the destruction.

Natsu had learnt that Trina was shy, kind, smart, as in really smart, and easily flustered. Which he used to his advantage, constantly making fun of her. Of course he never was mean about it, which she understood.

Not until a while later did he take in her appearance. She had jet black hair, that reached her mid back, she was insanely pale, and wore black glasses, her eyes were dark brown. Which he thought suited her.

As for her physical appearance, she was at most 5'5, she had a slender build, quite skinny and no sight of fat on her anywhere, her breasts were of a modest size, not even close anyone like Lucy or Erza. At least DD cups, her rear end shaped like a heart, decently sized and perky.

As for her clothe, she wore a white button up shirt which was tucked in her pants, skinny jeans covered her lower half, her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Whats that?" Natsu was taken out of his observation. Trina pointed in front of them. Natsu squinted his eyes, he could make out a massive building, smoke billowing out of it. No sign of plant life around it, likely died due to the harsh conditions. Behind the thick black smoke, dead plant life, and overall dreary atmosphere. Lay a massive billboard, which read in bold letters:

"FRYICER'S MERCENARY COMPANY".

Natsu eyes opened in shock, he wasn't expecting.. This! Usually mercenaries are mainly small and weak, with a small headquarters. But this one. It was massive! Easily dwarfing the guild hall, about the size of two Cardia Cathedral's combined!

Not only that, the building was made of thick slabs of greyed stone. Each a foot tall, and three feet in length. He couldn't tell the width of them, but he was sure they were thick.

"That looks like my stop, guess we'll be departing soon. It was nice knowing you." She held out a hand, likely wanting to shake hands.

"...Thats my stop to! What a coincidence!"

"...Huh?" She let her hand fall to her side.

"Why are you going there?"

"I'm going to blow it up!" Natsu shouted without a care in the world, never taking into consideration that his words may be taken the wrong way.

"What?!" She visibly recoiled away from him, shock plastered on her face. multiple thoughts of him blowing up the place with a evil grin filled her mind.

"They destroyed families and ruined lives. And for that they will pay." Natsu frame visibly shook, fists clenched with bottled up rage. He stayed like this for a moment longer, until he let himself calm enough to stop.

"I- I didn't know.." She was shocked and furious, if not for him she would be working there, along with criminals. Making her no better then one.

"Its not your fault." He said warmly whilst patting her head. When she huffed, annoyed at his antics, he stopped. Only to resume a moment later.

"Would you quit it?!" She swatted his hand away, which he skillfully avoided as he continued to pat her head. This went on for a minute until Natsu, got bored of it.

"Since we wasted so much time, I should probably go blow the place up now. Err.. Not sure what you should do though." Natsu wasn't sure what Trina, was supposed to do once he blew up the place, considering thats where she was originally traveling to. He was about to suggest she travel with him for now, but was cut off by her.

"Wait! Dont blow up the place!" He look at her in confusion. Not understanding why she would not want him to blow up a place full of horrible people.

"Instead, why don't you just take down the CEO of the place and take the deed for your self? Not only would you be risking their lives, but it would be a waste of money! But if you were to take over the place, you could change it to be a different type of company. Imagine how much money you could make? If you were to let _me_ manage the place, no doubt you'll be racking in money monthly, witha paycheck of seven digits."

He stared at her in shock, still processing her words. She was right though, he might of accidentally killed them without even realizing. Not only that, he began to imagine what he could do with that kind of money. He could buy an endless amout of food, without having to do a single job!

"You're brilliant!" The silence began to worry her. But that quickly changed when he praised her for her brilliancy.

"So I'll be able to buy as much food as I want, if i take down only the big boss of that place?"

"Err.. Yes!" She sweat dropped at his priorities.

"Then what're we waiting for! Lets go! I'm all fired up now!" He grabber her before dragging her along with him, Ignoring her protests.

They arrived right next to the massive factory, they chose to hide behind a dead bush for the time being. Considering their plan was set entirely opon being stealthy. If they messed this up, there go's all of Natsu's food. He shuddered at the thought.

"Here's the plan:" Began Trina.

"I've worked in enough company buildings, like this to know the basic layout. Which makes this a whole lot easier then it would of been. Aright, see here? Thats the most likely place where the boss of this place is, if you can't find them there, then try this area next. Make sure you take the boss down as quietly as possible, and destroy as little as possible as well. Once you've done that, search the room for the deed for the land and company. From there, you'll take me into the main room. And I'll do the rest. You got it?" She made a make shift map of the building on the ground with a stick she found, it was entirely based on guesses. But it was the best they had.

"... Could you repeat that again?" He laughed nervously, not understanding a bit of it.

 ** _{Middle}_**

After explaining it to him for the umpteenth time, she managed to drill it into his thick skull. The soft glow of the moon illuminated them, the plan had taken the better part fo the day. But in a way it worked, considering night would be the best time to strike.

Every thing was set. Now it was time to initiate the plan.

"Are you ready Natsu? Because we can't make a single mistake, or else this would all be for nothing"

He nodded his head in confirmation. Before leaping onto the ledge of a window, which is the most suspected room with the boss.

He peered inside, only able to see a sliver since the curtains were closed. As far as he could see, it was.. Actually really well decorated in his opinion. But then again, his knowledge on looks, style, decorations, and beautywas limited.

The sliver of a wall he could see had a flaming wall paper, which looked real. Like it was burning dowm the room. But he clearly see the room was perfectly fine, the floor was Dark Mahogany. That was everything he could see.

So with carefulness he would normally not use, he gently melted the glass window. Until he realized it _wasn't_ melting. He looked at it confusingly. Pushing more magic into his hands until it was hot white, the glass finally began to melt.

 ** _{End}_**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating! Life has kept me super busy. And I havent really had the inspiration to write recently. I sincerely apologize for my absence. But..! I hope you liked the chapter! Do you like where this is going so far? Any tips would be appreciated! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Doppleganger

**Hello! Here's another chapter to satisfy your needs! XD I hope you like it. And I'll try my best to make as little mistakes and make this decent enough! And I would've never bothered to continue if you guys hadn't given my the support you have!** **Anyways...! Onto the story!**

 **(Edit)**

 **I'm so sorry for the wait! My phone broke so I've been unable to write, I just got a new phone. So I'll try to write a load of chapters really fast! And get a schedule up. So there'll no longer be random posting times. Alrighty?**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- _'W_ _ar, war never changes_

Spell -- **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

He silently slipped into the room, the carpet dampening the noise of his fall. With his prized scarf wrapped around his head like a mask, _Nin Nin~_ He took in his surroundings, the room it's self.. Was _Alive_ not in the sense that it was, but it looked like something out of a fairy tale.

The walls were dark orange flames, dancing with the likeness of actually flames. Though unable to be consumed by him, he still loved how it looked. The floor was a chocolate colored wood, a complete contrast to the wall. The ceiling was the same as the floor.

Few furniture littered the room, a mahogany desk in the center of the room, with documents and files piled on top of it. No lights were present, the reason being the room already full of light due to the flaming walls. The only other things were a lavish red carpet with gold trimmings, and a comfy looking throne/chair.

All in all, for most peiple it would be ugly. But in Natsu's eyes, it was beautiful. It felt like he was in a bonfire, even the room was sweltering hot. He could feel it, it felt comforting and pleasantly warm. To where most people would be burning up in the intense heat, he wasn't uncomfortable nor bothered by any means.

When he finished taking in the peculiar room by most peoples standards, he began to sniff around. Hoping to catch the scent of the CEO of Fryicer's Mercenaries.

After failing to find any scents, he started looking around the room instead. Looking for the documents which would give him legal rights to the place. He searched the desk, under the carpet.. Well, there isn't many places to search, in a nearly empty room.

When he had finished turning the room upside down looking for the documents, he went straight for the door. Since what he was looking for wasn't in here. So when he exited the room, he was met with a long barren hall. Only the occasional potted plant and picture frame on the wall. He let out a disgruntled sigh as he walked down the hall. Heading straight for the door at the end, which was the only logical thing to do. Right?.. Nah.

Stopping mid way, he abruptly punched the wall to his left, leaving a man sized hole for him to squeeze through, which he promptly did. On the other side was nothing but a stairway which led either down or up, both ways probable to have the documents. So after his inner dilemma, he chose down.

And down he went. Going further and further down the stairs, untill he made it to the bottom. No hall or pathway, just a door. So without hesitation he opened the doors, which automatically closed behind him. And stepped into the unknown room. The room was dark save for a purple glow, not a lick of light to be seen, only purple'y darkness. So, like any other person, he lit a small flame in his palm, providing just enough light to see the entire room. And what he saw made his blood run cold.

The rooms walls were plastered with tubes and pipes glowing with purple, a glowing purple liquid flowed through the pipes, lighting them up. The floors and ceiling covered in the same pipes and tubes, all connected to three massive vats in the corner of the room. However, what stood in the middle is what really stood out. One glass cylindrical tube that reached th ceiling, was completely filled with a clear liquid, all the tubes and pipes connected to the base and upper base.

Inside of the glass tube was a young girl, roughly 13 if he guessed. She was glowing just the same as the tubes, her face contorted in pain. She had jet black hair that reached down to her waist, she was about 4'3 if he guessed. Her skin was as pale as milk, unnaturally so. She was slim, looking to be about quarter his weight, maybe less. But she didn't look frail or starved, just naturally small.

Anything else he couldn't tell, her eyes were squeezed shut and the room was still dim. But the one thing that stood out, was that she was as naked as the day she was born.

Snapping out of his thoughts. He rushed to the tube, nearly diving through it. He skid to a stop, looking for the control panel, not wanting to risk hurting a innocent child. Once he spotted a slanted looking desk filled with buttons, he rushed towards it. Buttons and switches filled his sight, no labels for any of them. So immediately he panicked.

He furrowed his brows in concentration, looking intently at all the different buttons and switches. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead, slowly he began shaking. His hands began to tremble, his breath got hea-

He swore his heart nearly exploded when the door burst open. So naturally, he did what any other person would do, obviously.

"Fucking! dammit! shit! the hell!?"

A figure stepped into the room, the room still to dim to make out anything about the unknown person. They walked over to the wall and flicked a switch, which caused the room to be enveloped in light. Momentarily blinding him. He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing when he opened them slightly.

He was met with the face of the stranger standing a foot away from him.

"Ohh.. I'm gonna enjoy strangling the life out of you pinkie."

Just as he finished talking, he flickered before disappearing. Leaving Natsu confused and angry. Just as he was about to go looking for him, he blasted in the back with a blue orb, crackling with raw energy.

"Argh!"

Natsu yelped in pain, stunned for a second. He whirled around, seeing the same person holding his hand out. A small little gun shapped object on his wrist, smoking slightly. A cocky grin on his face.

Natsu lunged for him, rearing his fist back for a punch, capable of blowing down a small mountain. Only for his fist to meet thin air when attempted to punch him. His eyes widened in shock, as he twisted his body around mid air and landed on his feet, looking for his opponent.

When he found him, he didn't expect to see three of him. Each simultaneously firing their wrist guns at him, he grunted in pain as the blasts hit him head on. Ripping apart his vest and tearing holes in his pants. He was unable to dodge the projectiles, since he was taken by surprise.

They fired again, only this time Natsu dodged. He sprinted to the one in the middle, fire trickling down his cheeks.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " He let loose a torrent of orange flames, burning the floor below it black.

They looked in shock, the flames speeding towards them faster then they could dodge. The raging flames consumed them, instantly turning them to ashes.

Natsu stood ther for a moment, mortified by his actions. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Wai- wait! I didn't mean to k- kill him! I only meant to knock him.. out.."

He did nothing for a few seconds but cry silently, regretting putting as much power into that attack as he did.

"Woah, buddy! You almost got me there! Haha!.. Are you crying? Your crying! Thats friggin hilarious! You're such a dumbass!"

Natsu leaped up in shock, the person he supposedly killed. Laughing at him. He wiped his tears off his face. Before speaking shakily.

"You- your alive?"

He stared at him, before bursting out laughing.

"Of course I am dumbass! You could never beat me!.. Now, where were we?"

He stared at him tauntingly, daring him to make a move, which almost worked.

Learning from his mistakes, he sniffed the air. Not smelling a scent from the one in front of him, but from behind him. So he swiveled around, dashing to the real one. He landed a solid punch in his gut, causing him to cough out blood.

"What the hell?! How did you know I was here?!" He shot more blasts of blue energy at Natsu, hitting him several times. He struggled to his feet, spitting out a wad of blood. He summoned six more clones, only this time three of them were bigger and more bulky then the rest. they also had a bigger gun-like thing on their wrist.

"Kill."

The regular ones fired repeatedly, not stopping for a second. While the bigger ones sprinted closer to Natsu, before firing slow bursts of shotgun like projectiles.

Natsu was barraged by blasts of energy, his clothes were torn to shreds, and he had various different injuries just from a few seconds of the onslaught. Ranging from broken bones, to welts, to bruises. Even tearing his skin in places.

Natsu screamed in agony, the pain was becoming unbearable. He gathered as much fire as he could in a few seconds, before tossing it into the middle of the clones. Making a small explosion. Instantly destroying the three small ones, but the bigger ones were still alive. However, the time between the shots prooved just to be enough to alow him to dodge them.

He sprinted to the first one, uppercutting its jaw, which made it sizzle out of existence. Then rushed the second one, head-butting right through it. However, he wasn't fast enough to make it to the third one, it blasted him point blank in the chest. Knocking him back several feet, his chest was torn up from the hit. Oozing blood.

With a battle cry he lunged head first at the clone, flipping mid air so his feet were the ones doing the damage. He tore through it and landed on his feet.

"Hah.." He breathed heavily, feeling light headed from the blood loss. He looked around, his vision blurry but he managed to find the real enemy with his sense of smell.

He gathered two balls of flames in both palms, each reaching the size of a basketball. He conjoined the two, doubling their sizes.

"With the flames of my left, and the flames of my right! You put them together and you get **: FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAMES!"** He chucked the ball of roaring flames roughly in the general direction of his enemy. When it impacted the ground, it blew a crater in the ground. Destroying everything around it, which happened to be just the floor. Surprisingly he managed to miss all the tubes and pipes.

When the explosion faded, the person was knocked out cold. A red syringe next to him, seemingly fallen out of his pocket. Natsu staggered over to it, his vision starting to dip. He picked up the thing and squinted his eyes, reading one thing: "Med Kit". So, without hesitation, he jabbed it into his arm and injected the fluid.

A warm tingly sensation filled his body, pulsating within him. He moaned from the healing sensation, his wounds began to close, all the bruises and welts faded away. Leaving him perfectly fine, save for his clothe. Which were nonexistent. Except his scarf, it had managed to remain unscathed throughout the entire fight.

 ** _{End}_**

 **Done! Started at 800 words! (I was working on this before my phone broke) finished at 2014! In about an hour! I hope you liked it and I am immensely sorry for the wait! :'( If I messed something up, or made a mistake, please tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9 Hesitation

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! I've come up with alot of ideas for this fanfic, and I think they'll work perfectly for the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cause right now I'm righting right after i finished the last one. Anyways..! Onto the Story!**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- _'War, war never changes.'_

Spell -- **"FIRE** **DRAGON IROM FIST!**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

Natsu layed down in the floor, still exhausted from his fight. While he was perfectly fine, he was still magicly drained. So he took a breather, whilst keeping a close eye on the fallen enemy. Who's name was actually John, he found out when he saw a card on the ground next to him. Apparently his ID.

He eventually got up, even with how much his body protested. And searched the body of John, looking for something to help get the girl out of the glass tube. However he turned up with nothing but the wrist guns, a fancy pocket watch, and piece of paper with what seemed to be a code on it. He put the pocket watch and wrist guns in his bag, but kept the code in his hands. Incase it was the password for the tube. Or something like that, he could hope.

He walked back over to the console, looking it over for any where to put in a password. When he didn't find anything, he slumped over it annoyed and tired with this whole thing.

"At least there's no transpor-"

He was cut off abruptly when he felt cold metal against his head, digging into his scalp painfully. He cringed when he heard laughter behind him.

"You.. You didn't think you were going to get away, did ya? Now die. Bandit." John said coldly, and without hesitation. He pulled the trigger. With a sharp click everything went black for Natsu. His body went limp, sliding off the console and onto the floor. Where blood quickly began to form a puddle around his head.

"Heh, I almost bought it over there.."

His hand fell to his side, lowering the gun. A side arm for emergencies. But, seeing as he disposed of the problem. He reached into his bloodied coat, searching for something. When he didn't find anything, he searched his pant pockets, only to have the same results.

"Now where the hell is it?!"

He looked around the room, searching for the aforementioned object. Coughs racked his abused body, violently shaking his bruised and burnt frame. He ran a tired hand through his hair wheezing in pain. When a glint of light caught his attention, eyes lighting up slightly when he found what he was looking for: the empty syringe.

"Goddamn it!.. Arrggh!"

He yelled in frustration, when he found the syringe had already been used. The room was deathly silent for a moment, only ragged breathing from John heard. He reached into his coat again, this time he successfully got what he wanted.

That's when he noticed a faint noise, he looked over to Natsu's body. To see his chest rising and falling slowly, barely enough to be noticable. He stared incredulously at the sight.

 _'How in the hell did pinkie survive that?! Maybe he could be a useful asset for me..'_

Getting back to what he was doing, with slightly different intentions. A strange device lied in his hand, roughly the size of his hands. It was blocky with a black coating of paint, occasionally a flicker of light came from it. He pressed a button on the side of it, a few seconds passed before there was a beep.

"Blake! I want a medic down here and the clean up crew, tell them to hurry the hell up. And tell them to take the body to my office. Other wise it'll be their heads. Got it?"

There was an immediate response, a smooth, gentleman like voice spoke through the small device. Telling him everything will be done as soon as possible.

John slumped against the wall, waiting for the medic team to heal his wounds. Since the syringe was extremely hard to make, the one that was used by 'pinkie' was the first successful one.

 ** _{Middle}_**

Natsu's eye's flickered open briefly, groaning from a throbbing headache. His mouth was dry from lack of liquids, and he felt like crap. He opened his again, slowly getting used to the lights assaulting his eyes. When he felt like his eyes were adjusted properly, he managed to take in his surroundings.

He was on the floor of a massive room, easily the size of a moderately sized house. Polished black marble hexagons made up the floor, the two side walls were straight, but began to slant inwards, not enough for the tops of them touch, just enough so that the ceiling was still flat. it gave the room a futuristic feeling. The back of the room was purely glass save for the few beams in it, keeping it up. It showed a beautiful view of the valley, and the blue sky with little to no clouds. The front if the room was just a regular dark blue, with massive double doors. Built in wall lights kept the room well lit, lined up perfectly.

In terms of furniture, there were perfectly trimmed potted plants. Lined up with the navy blue carpet perfectly, which lead to stairs that went up roughy three feet. Stairs surrounded a platform which was shaped like half a hexagon. On top of the platform was a desk taking up the majority of the space, it was a dark blue metal polished to perfection. Various items sat on it: files, a picture frame, and strang devices.

And behind it was a throne, to say the least. It was yellow with grey linings, fitted with yellow cushions for maximum comfort. It was still a desk chair though.

In it was the man from earlier. John. His eyes flicked towards Natsu for a brief second, acknowledging his awakening.

"Hey! Your finally awake pinkie! Y'did a real number on me kiddo. But, ya still lost. Not that you stood a chance in the first place, after all. No way in HELL! Am I gonna be beaten by some loser, who dyed their hair pink." He said, standing from his chair, but still behind his desk.

Natsu's eyes were burning with anger, a smug look was painted across John's face, smirking in victory.

This guy was pushing each and every one of Natsu's buttons. He was worse then Gray! And that was saying alot for him.

"Why you..! You fu-"

"Ah! Language!"

John held up a finger, treating him like a child who was misbehaving.

"You see, you aren't exactly in the right position to do what you want. A single move and you'll be reduced to a pile of blood and lead. Mmkay pumpkin?"

That's when Natsu finally took notice of all the turrets aimed directly at him, well over ten. And if they were anything like the guns that John used, they were going to hurt. So he did nothing, not wanting to incur the wraith of them.

"There you go! Now you understand your position. But you may be wondering: "why am I here in the presence of the most handsome person in world, and not rotting in a dumpster?". And the answer to that is simple: Your gonna work. For me."

Just like that, Natsu blew. Literally. Flames erupted around him, scorching the floor below him and turning the nearby plants to ashes. He lept to his feet as fast as he possibly could, ready to tear this smug asshole a new one. Only to be stopped before he even tried, by a hail of gunfire, bloodied and bruised by just a few seconds of it. His clothe nearly non-existent. Only enough of his pants to hide his pride. _'Only my pants are left?!'_

"Where the hell is my scarf?! I swear, if you did anything to it I'll tear you a new as-" Once realisation that he didn't have his precious scarf on him hit, he was ready to make John bet for mercy.

"Would you shut the hell up already?!" John cut him off.

"You have to be the most annoying person friggin' ever! I have you precious _wittle scarfy warfy_ " He mocked in a baby voice, infuriating Natsu even more, which at the time, was seemingly impossible.

"And if y'want it back, your gonna have to earn it. Pinkie." John said with a smug tone, enjoying toying with Natsu.

"Y'see, I hired one of the best business, compa- what the hell ever. And she was supposed to be here Monday, its friggin Saturday. So you're gonna go find her. Mmkay pumpkin? And if you dare try to leave, or do anything that would annou me, your _scarfy warfy,_ will be nothing but a pile a thread. So chop chop! Blake will escort you out." Once John finished talking, he plopped back onto his lavish chair, resuming his previous work.

Natsu seethed with rage, his teeth grinded together as he clenched his fists, his knuckles white from the pressure. He knew he couldn't get to John fast enough, before he was turned to paste by the turrets. Those things were crazy accurate and deadly, far more then Bisca and Alzak were, as much as it pained him to say it. But, what about Trina? If he went to go get her, would she be okay? John didn't seem to want to hurt her, just for business reasons it seemed. But for all he knew, John could be lying, having different more inhumane reasons. He only assumed this because of the lab room with the girl in it, but, was he willing to make that risk for his scarf?

"If I get her for you, will you promise not to hurt her?" Natsu wouldn't risk someone else's life and safety for his scarf, he vauled someone else's life before his scarf. Even though it would hurt him mentally, far more then anything physical would do.

John looked up from his desk, annoyed that pinkie was still here.

"Look kiddo, I promise I won't hurt her. Now get the hell out and retrieve her for me!"

Finally, Natsu got up and left the room. Relief washed over him when he left the room. The atmosphere if the room was uncomfortable for him, it was too stuffy and it smelled heavily of cologne. He could only hope John would keep his end of the bargain, if Trina got hurt. He could never forgive himself for hurting.. Maybe even getting someone killed over his scarf.

"Excuse me, you must be Natsu, I presume?" A well mannered and smooth voice cut through his thoughts.

Dressed in a brown over coat and a blue button up shirt, with black dress pants. Stood a man who looked to be in his late 30s, his hair was a bright yellow, combed back and gelled. He wore white gloves, with brass buttons on the back of them. He had green eyes with almost unnoticeable wrinkles around them. His brows were perfectly trimmed, and his skin held no flaws at all. He stood around 5'8, his body holding a skinny stature.

"Uhh.. Yeah thats me." Natsu replied after looking over him. He was too well dressed in Natsu's opinion. How could anyone wear such stuffy clothing?

"Excellent! Then please follow me, I'll guide you to the exit. And plese refrain from touching anything, as everything here is more expensive then anything you'll ever earn in a year." Before Natsu could say anything back, he briskly walked away, causing Natsu to jog to catch up.

The walk there was silent for the most part, only the clacks and taps of their shoe's/sandles. And each passing second made Natsu grow more anxious, still wary of John's promise.

When they had made it to the exit, Blake spoke again.

"Retrieve Ms. Trina without harming her. And if you dare think you can defy John, you'll be sorely mistaken. Until next time, Natsu." Blake finished with a enigmatic smile. Resting his hand on Natsu's shoulder, which Natsu quickly shook off.

Natsu scowled at him, not liking his attitude in the slightest. It reminded him of the council people. But he stopped caring when Blake opened the door, letting a woosh of polluted air in. He forgot how much smoke this place produced.

He coughed a bit from inhaling the horrid air, but left the building without hesitation. It was around noon if he guessed, which meant Trina should still be where they last were. He hoped, he just wanted his scarf back. But not at the cost of another persons well being.

He trekked over to where they last were to find..! Nothing. He grumbled in annoyance, knowing finding her scent was going to be difficult because of all the pollution in the air. It messed with his sense of smell, enough to make it near impossible to find anyone with just his sense of smell. So he had to rely on his hearing and vision. But even using his vision was hard, everything was coated in a grey haze. Making his eyes water slightly.

Looking up, he closed his eyes. Straining to hear anything that could help him find Trina, he did this for a moment. And yet he came he with nothing, with a disgruntled sigh he let his head drop. Another coughing fit hit him, he hacked and coughed up darkened saliva, his throat course and dry. The pollution agitating him further, something in the smoke was clearly extremely unhealthy.

Finally opening his eyes, just to a squint since it hurt his eyes as well. Then he noticed something on the ground, he crouched down to take a closer look. The twigs and pebbles were arranged weirdly, almost like... Words!

Looking carefully down at them, Natsu managed to read them, albeit with difficulty since they were lopsided and the twigs had shifted alot due to the wind. It read: "Meet me at western hill, to smokey."

The message clearly written with haste and lack of words. But it was enough to get him looking in the right direction, thankfully. Natsu began heading west, thanking he was going to get out of the polluted air. The pollution began to thin as he went on, thinning to the point he hardly noticed it. Now only fresh pure air filled his lungs. And the grass was a brilliant green, contrasting to the grass near the building, which was a dry brown grass. Which crumbled and crackled as he walked over it.

Taking a big wiff of the air, he took a sharp left, where he smelt the faint scent of Trina. Grinning, he started to head that way, forgetting the situation momentarily. A slight breeze carried her scent away, causing him to rush in order to catch up. He stopped suddenly. His ears perked up as he heard something behind him, he furrowed his brows confusedly when he saw nothing behind him. Only the sky and grass as far as the eye could see. Shrugging it off he continued onwards.

Spotting a figure sitting against one of the few trees there was, he jogged at a mild pace. Not feeling a need to rush, since he finally found her he can bring her back to Jo-

Hesitance and guilt hit him like a brick, remembering why he was retrieving her in the first place. _'Is it worth it? Risking Trina's safety for my scarf?.. Maybe I can find a way to get my scarf back and not give Trina to John!... But how can I do that? Ooh! I can blow the factory u- shit, I can't cause of the people working there.. Maybe Trina could come up with a plan?'_

"Hey, Trina!"

He waved both his arms at her happily. She looked up at him in surprise. Not noticing him until he made his presence obvious. She set aside her things and got up to greet him, also to see if the plan was a success.

"How did it go Natsu? Did you successfully get what we needed? I was syarting to get worried when you didn't come back after a while, but I see now that it was for no reason at all!" Trina was eager to hear from Natsu, after all, she is a business woman.

"...I failed.. And.. They stole something that's irreplaceable from me, and they wanted to use it to black mail me to take you back to them. So you need to run, I can't risk you getting hurt!" Natsu clenched his fists in anger, mad that he failed, and that he was tempted to put her in danger. He grit his teeth when he thought about John's smug face, taunting him with his scarf.

"I!... Natsu, I can't just leave you here! I can help! Maybe.. Maybe I can help you come up with another plan to take back what he stole from you!" Trina said defiantly, refusing to leave Natsu behind, not without helping him at least.

"You don't understand! He's!.. He's too strong. I don't want you to get hurt, dammit!" Natsu replied frustratedly.

They stood tensely, either one not willing to back down. Natsu's protectiveness and Trina's determination to help. Both equally willing to do whatever it takes to help each other. Regardless if the other doesn't want help their help.

"Aww! Isn't this cute! You two are just adorable! You didn't think you could get away did you? 'Cause if ya did, your a dumbass."

 ** _{End}_**

 **Well, I didn't mean to take this long, especially since I said I was going to update more frequently.. I sorta got distracted and got super busy, I'm sorry for taking so long! But, on the upside, this is the biggest chapter yet!** **Also, I'd like to respond to some comments! I'll be doing that now!** **:D**

 **Albatrosssnowflake:** **Thanks! And sorry if this fanfiction is confusing, I'm not the best at writing XD**

 **Summer Nickels:** **Juvia will join the adventure in due time, not gonna spoil it! And thanks, I'll try to make updates whenever I can!**

 **Guest:** **Juvia's name is there 'cause I intend to add her in later chapters. And as for OC's. I don't intend for a OC to majorly impact the story, just for the story's sake. I also don't intend for them to get too strong, that always ruins a fanfic for me. The fanfiction will be heavily revolved around Natsu. There'll be some bits about other characters though.**


	10. Chapter 10 Desperation

**Hello! Here's the next chapter! I hope this one didn't end up taking to long to publish.. Anyways..! I hope this chapter can meet your expectations by at least a little bit X3 And if it does end up taking a while for this one to be published, it's because I have a eye appointment at June 2th. And I'll be going to Glass Butte in a few days with my relatives. So, sorry in advance XD Anyways! Onto the story!**

 **EDIT:**

 **This uh... Took longer to write then i thought it would.. But! At least I wrote it! I have glasses now though, I'm near sighted and i have a...? I don't remember its name, but supposedly my sight won't be deteriorating, even when I'm elderly XD**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- _'War, war never changes.'_

Spell -- **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

Natsu and Trina froze, both frozen in shock when they heard a menacing laugh behind them. They slowly turned around, cringing when they saw John and several armed men surrounding him. Each armed with firearms neither of them had seen before.

The guns had a purple liquid pulsating in them, crackling with purple energy. Tubes and various other wires protruded from the gun, glowing a dull magenta. It was connected to a pack on their backs, which appeared to be massive batteries. The gun it's self was big as Natsu's torso, and remembering the turrets, he could only shiver imagining what those could do.

"Ya see _kiddo._ I didn't trust you! Your too much of a _'goody two shoe's'._ So I had to make sure you wouldn't go back on your deal. After all, I never intended to let you leave! That'd be a waste to let you roam loose, so I attached a little micro chip on you, with that I'm able to find you whenever I wanted! Isn't that great?! And I had these people following you just in case. They're perfect for stealthy things, 'cause I installed a invisibility device into their cloak as well as night vision, thermal goggles, and they don't even have a scent!.. So you know what happens now _kiddo_?"Jack asked coldly, with a deathly look in his eyes. And without giving Natsu a chance to answer him, he spoke.

"Zak, kill her."

Natsu's eye's widened when he saw the cannon like gun begin to shake and glow brighter. A small ball at the end had formed, and was rapidly growing into the size of a basketball, as energy crackled violently around it.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S** **ROAR!** " With less then seconds to react, he casted his signature spell faster then he ever has, feeling light headed from inhaling and exhaling so fast.

His roar impacted the purple beam savagely, tearing up the ground around the collision. The two juggernaut like forces struggled to overpower each other, each insanely strong. The two fought for dominance, until Natsu's roar was beginning to be slowly pushed back inch by inch. Veins on Natsu's neck began to protruded, pulsating angrily. The soles of his feet dug into the ground, albeit for naught as he was being pushed back along with his own spell. His pupils became near non-existent, and his sclera became red from the pressure he was making his eyes go through. Natsu's spine and neck popped out of place gruesomely, as he gave it his all to stop the blast from killing him and Trina.

His feet slipped out from underneath him, forcing him to dig his fingers into the ground, as his knees slammed into the ground brutally, fracturing his knee caps, and nauseating him. His fingers were bloodied and broken, from desperately trying not to get blown away from the clash of magic and the unknown substance.

With his magic dwindling, he gave it one final surge of anything he could scrape up from within him. Pain erupted in him as the last of his magic was used to push the beam back, just as his magic surged, the purple beam began to fade rapidly, letting Natsu's Fire Dragons Roar push back, overpowering it. It hit the man with the cannon like device, who fell unconscious when it hit him like a freight train, blowing him back hundreds of feet away.

Natsu took a ragged breath, immediately going into a coughing fit, hacking up a glob of blood. He wheezed as tears fell from his dry eyes, some dirt had gotten in them from the gale of wind, which caked his entire body. his hands were bloodied from his fingers, which looked like they went through a blender.

Silence enveloped the area, shocked at the display of power, and his determination to protect some person he had met a few days ago. Until he slowly got to his feet, a feat that made everyone gawk.

He stood silently, his ragged breathing painfully loud, till he raised his head to look directly at John. Neck popping sickeningly, as bones settled back into place, the force of the roar had bared down onto him directly, placing an immense amount of pressure on him.

His eyes pierced through John's very soul, brimming with rage and animosity. John took a step back in surprise, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on ends when he heard him speak.

"I'll.. I'll ma- make you regret ever.. knowing me.. when I'm done with you. I'll make your defeat excruciatingly painful, I won't kill you, but you'll be spending the rest of your life behind bars.. If you harm a single hair on Trina's head, I'll find you. No matter how hard you try to hide!" Natsu threatened hoarsely, coughing red mist during so. But even so, the intensity behind his words were preeminent enough to be cut like a hot knife through butter.

 _'He would go this far just to protect me?.. but.. why me?'_ Trina fell to her knees, tears fell from her eyes as she silently cried in joy and anguish, emotions overwhelming her.

John felt.. _terrified_. Something he hadn't felt since his wife died. His legs threatened to give out beneath him, he took a reassuring breath, struggling to regain his composure. which prooved to be a difficult task.

The atmosphere was palpable with tension. Waiting to see who would make the first move, which was the least expected person to do so. Who immediately regretted it.

"..Boss? Maybe we should just leave them be?" One of the men said timidly, nearly wetting his pants when he saw John's face. Changing from afraid, to fury in a split second.

"Don't you goddamn DARE! Say, we let them go after what it just did! Imagine what I could do with that power!? Hahaha! I'm going to have control over this beast, whether takes all my men!... Now. You'll be the first man to die."

John's speech transcended from rage to nigh insanity, he grinned wickedly, showing his pearly whites as he mercilessly shot him straight through the chest, blood spurted from the wound as he fell over. Landing with a thump, as the ground around him was stained red.

"Who wants to defy me now? HUH?!... Now, you pinked haired bastard, I think it's about time we end this whole ordeal. Whaddya sa-" John grinned ear to ear, as he spoke almost insanely. Gripped with the assumption that Natsu had lost. But he lost all if his conceited attitude when he matched eyes with Natsu's, who's eyes represented those of a dragon brimming with bloodlust.

His appearance changed drastically. Blood red scales coated his arms, from his hands to his shoulders, covering the majority of his face as well. Any other scales were obstructed from view by the remains of his clothing. His teeth gained half in inch in length and his pupils were black as charcoal, which contrasted greatly to his sclera, which had turned to a glowing amber. All of his previous wounds now ceased to exist, replaced by his scales. Causing John to gulp audibly, especially at what came next.

Pure _rage_ rolled off him in waves, thick enough to be palpable, his hands were clenched so tightly, blood dripped from his hands where his nails punctured the skin, his knuckles had gone white from the pressure. He stayed like this for a few tense moments before he released a piercing guttural roar, into the area. Making everyone's ears bleed. They clamped their hands over their ears in pain, doing almost nothing to stop the sounds from getting to their ear drums.

It echoed for miles, scaring off any nearby wildlife. And engraving the sound permanently into those who heard it. By the time it had ended, they heard nothing but the ringing of their ears. So they were surprised when they realized Natsu had been talk for who knows how long.

"-Your gonna be in a world of pain, John."

Natsu launched at John in the blink of an eye, faster then anyone could see. He punched him in the gut, twisting his body into an awkward angel midway to land immediately afterwards, he sprinted towards one of his guards, socking him in the gut while forming a basketball ball size fire ball which was quickly thrown at the other guard. Incapacitating both of John's men with ease.

Flames burst out of both his feet, rocketing towards John again, liting his entire body on fire as he traveled at neck breaking speeds. Crashing into him hard enough to rupture every vital organ in his torso. Or so he thought, when a sound reminiscent of glass shattering happened instead. Blue glowing shards flew around John for a split second. Something Natsu brushed off as his imagination.

John flew across the hills like a weightless doll, dirtying and ruining his expensive clothe. Countless dirt and grass stains adorned John by the time he came to a stop, but that was the least of his worries.

"What the hell is this kid made of?! That could've ki- No.. no no no no no no! That, would not of killed me!.. I, would not of died to a pink haired bastard! And I, am going to murder the hell!.. Out of this 'sumbitch!.. Just need to let my shield recharge first.. Alright! Just about ther- Agh!" John grunted in pain when all of the air was forced out of his lungs with a brutal punch, by a raging Dragon Slayer.

Without giving him a chance to gain his bearings, and recharge his shield? Natsu was furious, only seeing red as he attempted to turn John black and blue with brutal punches. He created two large balls of fire in both hands, tossing them into the ground behind him, creating a giant explosion that propelled him forwards at unimaginable speeds, " **FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!** "

John stared in shock as he sped towards him, covering the distance between them in seconds while tearing up the ground beneath him, a feat that proved how fast Natsu was going. Milliseconds before his life ended, a flash of blue enveloped John's vision. Giving him relief beyond belief.

"Ummpf!" John's eyes bulged as he was head-butted in the stomach, another glass like substance shattered, fading around him in a misty blue manner. John dug his feet into the earth, skidding back a few feet, before he could no longer keep his balance, letting the force carry him hundreds of more feet.

Natsu was relentless in his assault, already preparing another attack. Gathering as much flames as he could in both hands, he leaped into the air mashing both the flames into one massive ball of raging fire.

" **FIRE DRAGONS BRILLIANT FLAME!** "

John layed on his back, panting heavily from the physical abuse. Mind racing with plans to escape, though none came as even remotely possible due to Natsu's obscene speed. He groaned in frustration, _'How the hell am I losing to this loser?! I can't die here! Not when I'm so close to revi-'_ John's eyes widened in shock, his thoughts abruptly cut off when he noticed what was quickly approaching him.

A ball of red hot flames easily bigger then his company building was going to utterly turn him to ashes in seconds. John felt the immense heat from hundreds of feet away, his skin drying up in an instance. _'So this is it, huh?... Killed by a pink haird bastard... The universe sure has of way of being a dick... I'm sorry Angel.. I couldn't protect you from this shitty planet..'_ John felt the heat wash over him like molten lava, his every being screaming in agony, but he remained quiet. And then everything went black.

"Hah..." Natsu fell to his knees, drained of magic from his last attack. His scales faded away, leaving him im his previous state. Pain washed over him as he collapsed into a heap, consciousness fading from him. Moments before darkness over took his vision, his eyes widened briefly. _'Did.. did i kill him?..'_

 ** _{End}_**

 **Hey! I finished the chapter! And I personally think this chapter was leaps and bounds better then the rest, but I dunno. Was this chapter better then the others, or worse? Also, the reference is so obvious I don't think it counts as a reference anymore XD You'd figure it out in a heartbeat if you played the second game. Anyways! Buh bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 Monster

**Hello! Here's the next chapter!.. Obviously. I really hope you enjoy this, 'cause these are kinda hard to write. But I'll try my darndest to make as little mistakes as possible! And if you do see any please tell me!** **Also, spoiler alert, but I'm going to try and have Juvia introduced in the next chapter! 'Cause she'll be playing a big part in this story** **!... Well, not a HUGE part, but she'll still be pretty important :D**

Talking -- "War, war never changes."

Thinking -- _'War, war never changes.'_

Spell -- **"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"**

 ** _{Beginning}_**

"Su!..Nat!.." Natsu's head was pounding painfully, he groaned inwardly at the throbbing headache. Unable to move for a reason unknown to him, every inch of him was in agony, he was nearly brought to tears by it. Slowly he began to understand the voice screaming at him, which he wished would stop. As it caused nothing but more pain for him.

"Natsu! Can you here me?! Please don't die on me!.. Please!..." Trina's sobs made Natsu want nothing but to embrace her and sooth her. Yet he was incapable of doing so, which infuriated him to no end. With as much force as he could muster, he forced his eyes open a crack. Only to close them immediately when the light beat down on him painfully. After trying but failing to for a few seconds, he managed to keep his eyes open long enough for Trina to notice.

"...!" Trina's heart froze when she saw Natsu open his eyes. Tears began to dribble down her face as she looked in shock, holding a hand to her mouth. unable to function properly enough to speak.

"... I'm starving." Natsu whispered hoarsely, bringing her out of her shock.

She hugged him tightly, making Natsu grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. Something she didn't notice. "You're so stupid.. But.. I can't thank you enough for what you did. How can I ever repay you?" She whispered quietly, hugging him even tighter.

"You.. can start by getting.. me food?" Natsu said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice as even as he could. He felt blood begin to pool in his mouth, he quickly gulped it down. Not wanting to worry Trina any more then she already was, even if it was gross.

She finally let him out of her embrace, facing the door as she did. "Oh!.. Yeah, I can do that at the very least!" She hurried out of the room, in search for enough food to satisfy Natsu's appetite.

When the door clicked shut, he began to cough violently. Getting blood all over the blanket. When he no longer felt like coughing out his lung, he took in his surroundings.

He was in what was most likely a infirmary. White marble tiles laced the floor boringly, a few potted plants, a end table, and a measly few chairs only added to the boring-ness of the room. A singular window which showed the scenic hills allowed natural light in. Two fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, brightly lighting the room up. To his sides were curtains, blocking his view of anything past them. He sighed softly, immediately regretting it when he felt like he inhaled sandpaper.

Only then a thought occurred to him: where was he? Last he remembered, (which doesn't say much.) he was fighting John near some grassy hills, and threw a massive fire ball at him.

Looking around again, he focused on his senses other then his sight, straining to hear or smell something to help him Identify this place. He heard faint breathing coming from behind the curtain to the left of him, it was ragged and slow. That's when he noticed the smell coming from there, it made him gag when it assaulted his senses.

Burnt flesh was the only thing that came to mind, something he smelt fairly often. But never to this degree. It was very putrid, making his eyes water. He thought of who it might be, and only one person came to mind: John.

His mind began racing; why was he here? Didn't he..? Natsu's questions burned at him. Frustrating him to no end as he thought of possible answers.

 _'Maybe Trina brought him here? But why would she do that? He nearly killed her!.. But that doesn't mean he deserves to die.. But I'll bring him damn near close to it!... Again!'_ Trina entered the room arms full with an abundance of food, enough to feed a family of three. She carefully made her way to Natsu, balancing the precariously stacked food on a tray the size of her torso.

"If you want anymore there's plenty. The cooks are surprisingly talented!" She said while setting the tray carefully on the mattress, bringing out some fancy silverware. A few seconds later and Natsu was upright in bed, gulping down food faster then humanly possible. His throat burned annoyingly, making the heavenly feeling a little less heavenly.

Trina left to get more food to satisfy his monstrous appetite, which still made her gawk watching him eat.

"...Heh.. Your hair is pink, and you eat like an animal.. What, are you a descendent of some pig race? Haha!.." Natsu stopped eating when a familiar jackass-y voice insulted him. Bringing him to rage in an instant, he summoned a small flame and threw it at the curtain between them. It quickly turned to ash, giving him a view that made his stomach twist.

John was sitting on the bed with bandages surrounded him, rolls of gauze fell onto the bed around him as he undid more and more. His entire body except for his head was covered in them, but more and more of his gruesome skin was revealed with each passing second. His arms and hands had 3rd degree burns, the skin peeling off and flesh entirely visible as he continued to unwrap the bandages. His back was turned to Natsu, not allowing him to see what was likely the worst of it since he was facing Natsu when he used his fire.

Natsu felt tears prick his eyes with each of John's pained gasps, face twisting into one of remorse. He never meant to do this to someone, its never happened before, so how could he of expected it to happen now? How did his.. _his_ flames do this? Natsu bit his lip softly, eyes flicking between the rolls of bandages and 3rd degree burns. Bile rising up his throat from the putrid smell, his fists clenched slowly until his knuckles were white. Squeezing his eyes shut, he gulped before hesitantly opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey, I.. uh.. wanted to say sorry for what I did to you. I- I never meant to hurt you this bad. I failed myself, I failed my nakama, I failed Gramp's. But!.. But, even though I promised them I would never take a life, I was so.. _mad._ I couldn't think straight, when Trina was in danger I saw red. And I could only think of.. ripping you limb from-" Natsu said quietly, gradually getting slightly more hysterical with each passing second. His hands now gripping his pink locks, pulling them over his eyes. A nearly inhuman screech stole his voice from him, John was now staring at Natsu with unbridled rage. His face was dark red with bubbles and blisters, some of which were oozing a yellow puss. His right eye was burned over, the pupil clouded over, indicating his new blindness in his eye. The once handsome face, was reduced to a mangled puss filled mug that would give grown men nightmares. Natsu recoiled in shock/disgust when he saw what he did to John, cheecks bulging when he finally puked. He emptied his stomach into the trash can near his bedside, his appetite long since gone.

"You..! Don't you godd..DAMN DARE! Do that fucking bullshit, or else I'll gouge out your eyes, AND SHOVE 'EM UP YOUR GODDAMN ASS! I WILL RIP YOUR TESTICLES OFF AND FORCE FEED YOU THEM, YOU HEAR ME?!" John's banshee like howls horrified Natsu beyond anything he's ever felt, he backed up as far as he could until his back thumped against the cold walls, leaving him cornered.

John took a ragged breath before he heaved himself off of the bed, he staggered over to Natsu as flaky skin fell off him like leaves in Fall. Once he was nearly in arms reach of him he let his rage consume him again.

"L-look, what you did to me, _bastard._ Is this what you call _anger_? Is this what you do when your angry? You're a goddamn monster! Don't you fuckin' dare try and blame me.. for what YOU DID! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER! _'Oh look at me! I'm angry, so it justifies my actions!'_ I want you to keel over and die, bastard."

With each passing word Natsu felt more and more terrified, tears were streaming down his face as he shook his head in denial. John glared at Natsu for a few more seconds, before scoffing and returning to his bed to mend to his burns. Natsu however stayed backed up against the wall, shivering as John's mutilated face haunted his mind, forever etched into his memory. He took a few more shaken breaths before black spots began to dot his vision, until it fully consumed him. His body slumped against the wall, head resting on his shoulder.

John looked over briefly as he finished up his bandaging, rolling his eyes at Natsu.

"What a bitch." He carefully lowered him self onto the bed, drowsy from all his wounds. He closed his eyes and propped a hand behind his head, minutes passed with him drawing closer to slumber until his was rudely disturbed by Trina's abrupt appearance. Her loud heals clacking loudly against the marble tiles, he opened one eye to glare at her. She held a tray of more food, and two syringes filled with the same liquid Natsu used to heal himself. His eyes widened in surprise, he quickly sat up and held his hamds out demandingly. "G- gimme those syringes." He demanded impatiently.

Trina stilled in shock, but set the tray of food down and handed him a syringe. He immediately jabbed it into his arm, emptying the contents of it into him. "Both." He said while throwing the other into the trash bin. She hesitated before handing him the second one, looking guiltily at Natsu.

After he injected the second one into his other arm, he flopped back into his bed as a wave a relief hit him. He sighed tiredly before falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

 ** _{End}_**

 **Woah** **! That was a tough one to write! Now, I have alot to explain in this chapter, don't I? Mainly being Natsu's behavior, 'cause you were probably confused by it, right? In this chapter I wanted John to be an example of what Natsu's powers could do to a normal human, something thats never really shown in the manga. Plus I wanted to write Natsu as scared more then anything in this chapter, because in the manga or anime death and anyone getting hurt to a extreme degree causes him to react violently. But what if it was him that did it? So instead of reacting in fury and rage, he could only act defensively, and act mortified by his own actions. This is going to be a life changer for Natsu, not drastic, but it'll definitely change him.** **Another** **thing I've been wanting to do is make new fanfics! Its probably not something you want to hear right? But most of my ideas are crossovers. BioShock x Fairy Tail, Dark Souls 3 x Fairy Tail, Self insertion x Fairy Tail, Self insertion x The Last of Us... Thats basically all I've been wanting to write! But I really want to finish this fanfic before any of that, so don't worry about me abandoning this!**

 **Time to reply to comments!** **:D**

 **Guest** **:WHERE IS END I WANT END PLZZZZZ**

 **Me: Sorry, but I have no intentions of adding E.N.D into this story! But maybe that'll change? I don't know 100% where I'm taking this story XD**

 **rufus264: Great chapter**

 **Me: Thanks!**

 **Barbatos Rex: this was an awesome chapt I can't wait to see how Natsu and Trina relationship develops**

 **Me** **: Thanks!! But don't get your hopes to high for Natsu x Trina! I mainly want her to be his friend! But maybe something else will develop between them? :)** **Anyways..! See y'all till next time! :D**


End file.
